Oxygen
by tulipsandbutterflies
Summary: "Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye" Drake and Taylor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I hope you like this new fanfic. It's about Taylor and Drake and I really hope you enjoy.**

**Have fun :)**

* * *

It wasn't fair.

She couldn't be thinking about him again.

Taylor took a deep breath and ran her hands through her silky hair. Drake didn't deserve being in her mind.

But it wasn't easy not think about him when every time she closed her eyes everything she saw was them, making love.

_Love?!_

She shook her head. What they had done was not love, they had had sex. Yes, fantastic sex but nothing more than that. Pity her poor little heart wanted more from Drake than just sex.

Taylor couldn't understand. He knew she was human and still he had sex with her, then why was he so angry? What did he though she was? An alien in disguised?

"Earth to Taylor!"

Taylor looked up and saw Zoe. Wearing tight jeans, a black top and a red leather jacket, Zoe was the perfect picture of a popular girl losing the top spot only for Taylor. But she was also one of the last people she wanted to see.

Try as she might she couldn't understand why Zoe had left the bar with Drake, last night. Zoe didn't even like him.

"Taylor, is something wrong? I've been talking to you for five minutes and you only look at me. Am I bad dressed?" Zoe asked, turning her body in a 360 degree to show all her angles.

"No, you're fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She answered smiling.

"Can I know where did you go with Drake, last night?" Taylor asked, attentive to the other girl reactions.

Zoe froze in front of her. Her cosmetic smile frozen in place.

"Come on, Tay, I didn't hang out with him. He is an… alien. Please, from them I want distance." She replied with disgust in her voice.

"So, why did you leave with him?"

"I didn't. One of his little friends was insulting one of ours and I thought it was better to call him than the agents. He just separated the alien from Robbie…" Zoe stopped in mid speech, turning too fast to Taylor. "Are you jealous?" She asked astonished.

"Jealous of what?" Taylor asked, picking her bag and placing it on her shoulder.

"Of the Atrian." Zoe scoffed, "I cannot believe you're crushing on that."

"I'm not, don't be an idiot. I just wanted to know. I found it strange you left together. That's all." She replied heading for the classroom and leaving Zoe running after her.

_Damn!_

Taylor wasn't jealous. Drake wasn't worth it.

He was an Atrian, she was Human.

He hated Humans and she… sympathized with his kind.

It didn't matter how she felt, even if Drake forgot his vendetta against humans, Taylor could never be with him. That would be social suicide. She would be considered a traitor.

It was one thing to be kind of friends with them, but fall in love with one and dream of a life together was different altogether.

Taylor went to her seat and sat down.

He didn't even look at her.

Drake was seated in his chair like a king. He seemed superior to the humans around him. He looked around with hatred and hardness. For a moment their eyes met and Taylor didn't avert hers.

Might as well have done it.

Drake looked at her with more hate than before, if that's possible.

She gulped and turned on her chair.

"Taylor… is everything okay?" A soft voice made her raise her head.

Sophia smiled shyly at her.

The Atrian had become a presence that Taylor liked to have next to her. Sophia was sweet and true.

"Sorry, yes, I'm okay." She answered her, smiling slightly. Taylor could feel the stares of the others on her back. Someone had to take the first step to make Atrians feel at home, and even if Drake was an idiot, Sophia was a sweet person and Taylor wouldn't let her be humiliated like she had been by Eric and some others. "Sophia, do you want to have lunch with me? What do you say? We could have lunch together and get to know each other better."

Silence reined the classroom and even the teacher had stop talking.

Sophia looked oblivious to everything around her. Her smile lit up her features and she nodded her head up and down several times.

"I'd love to." She answered blushing.

"It's a deal, then." Taylor said, looking at the computer.

The teacher began to speak again but Taylor could still feel eyes on her.

When she lifted hers, what she saw was Zoe's angry look.

* * *

The cafeteria was silent.

All, humans and Atrians, stared at Taylor, Sophia and Luka.

Seated at a table right in the center, the three of them tried to abstract from the disapproving and hated stares. The cops strolled near their table more times than normal and Taylor's patience was running out.

"Girls, I'm gonna get a drink…" Luka said, getting up and leaving Taylor alone with Sophia.

"Tell me, Sophia, do you have a boyfriend?"

Sophia seemed startled by the question. She blushed and lowered her face.

"No…" she replied with a little smile.

"But is there someone special?"

Sophia lifted on shoulder, stirring the food.

"Tell me, is he hot? Do I know him?" She asked curiously. Taylor needed other love lives to abstract from hers.

Sophia just shook her head, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Is everything alright?" One male voice sounded next to Taylor, making her raise her head.

Roman, Drake and Teri.

The three musketeers.

"Yes, everything is fine. Sophia, if you don't mind, I need to go to the bathroom. See you in class." Taylor said, grabbing her bag and leaving without looking back.

Her heart was pounding and memories of the night before clouded her mind.

The bathroom was empty and served as a perfect refuge for her to calm down. She put the bag down and opened the tap. She lowered her head and ran some water on her face. When she was calmer, she rose to look in the mirror.

How was it possible that she did not heard him?!

Behind her was Drake.

Drake was something to appreciate. Tall and muscular, the gray sweater sat perfectly on him. His face was tense and his green eyes on fire.

With hatred?

"Stay away from Sophia." He said in a commanding tone.

Taylor wiped her face and turned to him.

"What's with you and bathrooms?"

Drake didn't answer and she wanted to provoke him.

"What if I don't stay away?" She challenged.

Drake got near her, lowering his face to her level.

"Stay. Away. From. Her."

Taylor snorted and turned away, grabbing her bag and looking at him.

"No, I won't stay away from her. You're nothing special. You're no one to order me, and you're not even worth my time."

Taylor knew she shouldn't have said it but he irritated her. He irritated her last night when he had sex with her and then humiliated her; he irritated her when he intruded on her friendship with Sophia. The simple him breathing irritated the hell out of her.

Drake smirked and got even closer, pushing her against the door.

"Nothing special… we both know that's a lie." He answered, kissing her voraciously.

Taylor wanted to escape. Escape from his touch, escape from the attraction that controlled them even when they hated each other, she wanted to run away… from him.

His tongue devoured hers, his hands running down her body, pulling her closer to his. Her body was ready for him but her heart would not let him repudiate her again.

She dropped her hands from his head to his chest and pushed him with all her strength.

Drake was full of muscles and she knew she pushed him away because he let her.

"Don't you dare touching me again." She said with the little willpower she had left.

Drake licked his lips and his face became serious.

"Stay away from her. For both of your sake."

"Jerk." Taylor grumbled, leaving out the door.

Her heart was beating wildly. She couldn't be falling for that, that… Alien.

She shook her head and took a deep breath, turning to the cafeteria.

Zoe occupied her table with other friends, when she saw Taylor, she called her.

"Taylor, I was telling Maggie that I'm thinking about throwing a party at my house. You have to go, please say you're going." Zoe begged.

Taylor nodded and smiled.

"Of course I will. I never miss a party." That was what she needed. A party to forget…

_"Don't think about him!"_ She told herself.

"I'm going to get a drink… it's hot today, don't you think?" She rhetorically asked, standing up.

"Wait, Eric got us drinks… here," Zoe said, handing her a red bottle, "This is for you."

Taylor took it, thanked her and drank.

* * *

Classes were boring.

The teacher's nagging voice sounded like drums in her head. She was out of breath and her body was sweating as if she had run a marathon.

Something was not right.

"Taylor…" she heard Zoe whispering next to her. She closed her eyes trying to control the headache but when she opened them she saw everything blurry.

Strength seemed to leave her body, muscles not working.

"Taylor!" Zoe's scream echoed through the room but Taylor had already fallen to the ground; her body seizure as if she was being electrocuted and her eyes roll back.

Taylor's last breath took away her senses, pushing her into a painful darkness.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Tell me in the reviews what you think it will happen, and if you want more. I'll only upload another chapter if I have at least 2 reviews. **

**Till next time, **

**Take care :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! First I want to say Thank you so, so much for all the reviews and comments! You are all amazing and you help me write the story :)**

**So as a Thank you for all the reviews I will upload not one but TWO chapters of Oxygen!**

**I hope you like it and review so I can do more surprises like these :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He couldn't be here.

It was past the curfew hour and if any of the police officers saw him, Drake was in trouble.

But try as he might to ignore it, he couldn't help think about Taylor. Something very wrong had happen to her and despite her being a Human he didn't want her to… Damn! Everything was so confusing and it shouldn't be. Drake hated Humans.

So why was he worried about one?

Hidden in a dark part of the hospital, Drake could see clearly the room where the Humans had placed Taylor.

His nose wrinkled with the strange smell the place had. Everything in Humans was despicable, even hospitals. How could they heal someone in a place that barely had any sunlight and had a nauseating smell?

The room where they put Taylor was white. Lying on the high bed was the blondie that at the moment consumed his thoughts. Drake didn't understand what the humans were trying to do to her.

Taylor was wrapped in wires that connected her to the machines; she had a mask on her face that according the doctor helped her breathe. She wasn't awake and up until now all the procedures the doctor had done had gone wrong.

Taylor was dying.

Her veins were bulging and black. The doctors didn't know what was happening to her. But Drake did.

_Black Cyper._

But it couldn't be in her body. How did it end up there?

"I'm truly sorry, Mrs. Hamilton, but there's nothing else we can do for your daughter." Drake heard the doctor say.

"What! You have to help her. Do something!" The screams of Taylor's mother could be heard throughout the hospital. And for once in his life, Drake agreed with a Human. Wasn't the man a doctor? Had he not sworn to save lives and make everything possible and imaginary to help humans? So why wouldn't he heal Taylor?

"I understand your angst, but the truth is that we cannot identify what's wrong with your daughter. Her organs are shutting down by the minute." The doctor said pausing and lowering his face. He put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but all we can do now is medicate her for the pain, so she can die in peace."

Taylor's parents' screams and cries invaded Drake's ears but his mind was far away from that place.

Taylor was going to die because of something he did. Why did his heart clench every time he thought he would never tease the blonde again, that he would never be able to kiss her again…

A hand covered his mouth and pulled him into a dimly lit room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Roman told him, lowering his hand and moving away from him.

Drake crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Roman.

"I could ask you the same. What are you doing here?"

Roman shook his head and put his hands on his waist.

"Drake, you have any idea what the police would do if they find you here? It's past curfew and if they catch you…"

"You're here too. And I want to know why."

"Because I needed to know what happened to Taylor. That wasn't normal."

Drake abandoned his defense position and ran a hand over his face, releasing the air that had accumulated in his lungs.

"Black Cyper." Drake said.

"What?!"

"I don't know how it got to her body, but I'm sure it's black Cyper. Her veins are black and her organs are shutting down by the minute. The humans gave her a few minutes of life." Every word seemed ripped from his mouth.

Drake took a deep breath and sat in one of the beds that were in the room.

Roman was silent and Drake didn't know if that was a good or bad sign. The truth was that he didn't feel like arguing with his best friend. What Drake wanted was Taylor to wake up, get well and disappear from his life.

He was so much happier without Humans in his life.

"Is there anything we can do?" He asked softly.

Roman turned to him in disbelief.

"You want to save a human?" His voice was surprised, "I thought you hated them."

"And I do. But that doesn't mean I want her to die. She has nothing to do with our fight."

Roman was petrified by Drake's words.

He knew Drake was involved with the Trags, but this was not the time or place to discuss that.

"There might be a way to save her." Roman said lightly.

Drake rose and waved him to continue.

"_NO_!" They heard outside the room.

Drake knew who the scream belonged to.

Mrs. Hamilton, Taylor's mother.

Before Roman could stop him, Drake was out of the room hiding in the dark.

Humans surrounded Taylor, pressing her chest up and down while the machines beeped and the girl's parents wept copiously.

At that moment Drake knew that despite lying to himself, Taylor was important to him. Thinking about her, dead, painfully squeezed his heart and made him feel like destroying everything in front of him.

"Stop." Roman told him at his ear.

Only when he felt Roman's arms pulling him back did Drake realized that he was walking towards Taylor's room.

"We have to do something." Drake snapped.

"I know but…"

But before Roman could finish, the humans stopped doing compressions. Her parents' cried nonstop and the doctor turned off the machines that beeped with lifelessness.

"No."

"_Drake_! You can't go there. We have to wait." Roman said holding him so he wouldn't make anything stupid.

Some humans helped Taylor's parents leave the room, trying to calm them down. In the room was a doctor, removing the wires from Taylor's body.

The wait was excruciating.

Roman had to warn him to control himself several times because his marks were filled with light and that would get them caught.

As soon as the doctor left the room, Drake and Roman got inside, the latter closing the door and the curtains so nobody saw them.

Drake sat next to Taylor and touched her lightly on the cheek. Seeing her lifeless without her spark was a shock to Drake. She was always like… a fireball.

Colorful like Sophia said.

"Drake, we have to hurry." Roman said, handing him a red flower. "When this comes in contact with your blood, you have to withdraw it and inject into her body."

"And if it doesn't work?"

Roman didn't answer and Drake didn't need one to know what would happen. This was strictly forbidden. Nobody had ever done this. Bring a Human back to life.

But Drake had to try. He could hate the Human Race but… Taylor didn't deserve to die because of his vendetta.

Drake took a syringe and took some of his blood. Taking a deep breath he slid the needle into Taylor's arm and emptied the syringe.

Taylor's body began to glow while the blue liquid spread through her veins.

"We have to hurry. They are coming." Roman said, closing the door carefully.

Taylor's body stopped glowing and Drake looked at Roman.

"Did it work?" Roman realized how despair Drake sounded.

"I don't know."

In an instant Taylor opened her eyes and mouth, breathing deeply as if it was the first time.

Drake looked at her but Taylor was different. Her eyes weren't blue as before. No, now the tone of them was green, a green he knew very well because it reflected his.

"Drake, we got to go." Roman warned.

The feelings that passed through Drake's body were contradictory. A part of him wanted to leave because the last thing he needed was to be caught, but another big part of him wanted to stay close to Taylor.

He shook his head and left, seeing Taylor close her eyes and move in the bed.

Taylor parent's cries of joy warmed Drake's ears.

Only when they reach the Sector did Drake realize that something was not right. He felt… strange, as if part of him was missing. He felt, strange and unknown things he had never felt before.

_What had he done?_

He had saved Taylor but what would the consequences be for them both? For all intents and purposes he had brought her back to life. She was dead and he brought her back.

Damn! He knew he should have never mixed with humans.

The last thing he needed was to get "Friendly" with one.

* * *

Doctors poked her to know what had happened with her. Her mother had told her that she had a severe infection that killed her for a few minutes.

So how come she was alive?

Her father told her it had been a medical error. That they were wrong and the meds they gave her worked later than they thought they would. The truth was everyone was still amazed that she was alive. The doctor kept running test to try and identity the infection she suffered but so far they had no result.

Despite telling her, she was fine and healthy, Taylor felt strange. As if something was missing. Her heart beat faster and her body seemed restless. Maybe it was from the medication the doctors had given her.

"Honey, here is some clothes. I know how these hospitals gowns are horrible. Your friends came to see you but you were sleeping. And I told them that in a few days they would see you in school." Her mother told her, sitting next to her and hugging her.

Taylor and her parents had never been very close. Her parents were always busy with work and they rarely had time for her. In these four days at the hospital, Taylor had seen her parents more often than during the past month. Maybe almost losing their daughter awoke something in them.

"Your father will come by later and bring some more stuff for you."

"Mom, I'm fine. Why don't you go home, take a bath and get some rest. I'll be fine." Taylor said smiling.

Her mother needed a shower badly but she didn't want to leave Taylor alone. Maybe scared that Taylor would get sick again.

"Mom, go. I also need a shower. And the nurse said I could do it." Taylor said, picking a pink towel. "Go."

At cost her mother nodded and kissed her forehead, holding Taylor in her arms.

When she left she had tears in her eyes.

Taylor got up and went to the bathroom of the hospital room. It was small but had the essentials.

She took of her blue gown and stepped into shower. The hot water cleaning all the impurities that her skin contained. After a scrub and wash, Taylor got out and wrapped her body in a towel.

She picked a brush and looked in the mirror. Her hand stopped halfway.

Her face was different. Her eyes…

Taylor shook her head and got closer to the mirror.

Green.

How was that possible?

Her eyes had always been blue, so why were they green now?

But that was not the most shocking.

Turning to the large mirror that the bathroom had, Taylor took of her pink towel.

And looked at her body.

"_Oh, my god."_

* * *

**So, what do you think? Don't forget to review :)**

**Thank you so much for all the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here is the third chapter. This has a little lemon at the end :)**

**I hope you like the story.**

**Thank you so much for all the support and enjoy!**

* * *

It was early.

Too early for anyone to be awake but Taylor was awake and dressed, ready for the school day.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She put her hands on her waist and did a pose style.

Her flowing green sweater sat her perfectly and her skinny jeans gave her a chic and sexy look. Her nude color high heels with a small bow on the side were beautiful and made her tall and hot.

But none of that mattered to her today. What mattered was that the clothing hid the marks. Marks that left her confused but full of certain about who she needed to talk to.

She took a deep breath and lay back on her soft bed.

This would be the first day since the infection that almost killed her. And Taylor knew she should be thrilled because she would be the center of attentions as usual but all she wanted was to talk to him and answer the questions that grew inside her.

When the digital clock showed the right time to go to school, Taylor jumped out of bed, fixed her makeup and clothes and got out of her room. Her house was big and luxurious. Advantages of having rich parents.

When she went to the breakfast table, Taylor didn't expect to see her parents. She could barely remember the last time they had breakfast all together.

But they were there.

Her father sat at the head of the table and her mother was at his right side. The table was full of food that could feed twenty people at least.

"Good morning, Taylor. How do you feel?" Her mother asked, smiling and standing to hug her.

Half embarrassed Taylor returned the hug and sat down at the table.

"I'm good, thank you. Anxious to go to school."

"Yes, I understand. It must have been terrible for you to be alone all this time at home with nothing to do. Even when your friends came to see you." Her mother said, sipping her coffee.

Taylor nodded and ate. Her parents were strange. It was as if they had completely changed. They tried to spend more time at home and were interested by what she had to say. Had seen her in the hospital and almost lost her changed their way of thinking? Taylor couldn't say she didn't like the attention but… it was weird. It seemed that these days everything around her was weird.

Finishing eating, Taylor smiled and stood up.

"Time to go. I don't want to be late." She said grabbing her bag and black coat.

"Wait, honey. I'll take you." Her father said.

Taylor stopped and stared.

"Why?"

Her parents never brought her to school. Either she usually went with friends or she took her car.

"Because I want to take my daughter on her first day back to school." He answered, standing up and kissing her mother's forehead. "Life is too short to miss moments with my daughter."

Yeah, they've really changed.

The trip to school was quiet and quick. The bus that brought the Atrians had already left and, by the lack of police at the entrance of the school, Taylor knew the Atrians should be inside.

She turned to her father and smiled, hugging him awkwardly.

"Thanks, dad. Have a nice day." She told him opening the car door.

"You too. If you feel tired or overwhelmed, call me and I come pick you up."

Taylor, for a few moments, just stood looking at her father. When her friends called her, she shook her head and smiled getting out of the car and closing the door.

"Taylor!"

"How are you?"

"What happened to you?"

"We prayed for you."

"We missed you so much."

"Tell us everything that happened with you."

"Did you know Zoe has not come to school too?"

"Maybe she's also sick."

"You look beautiful today. As always."

After nearly half an hour surrounded by people, Taylor began to feel tired.

Being popular had its drawbacks.

When she got to her locker, she put her finger on the reader and opened the door.

"Taylor?" She heard a soft voice behind her.

She turned and saw Sophia.

The girl clutched the handle of her bag to her shoulder. She wore black pants and a loose gray sweater. On the neck she had a small necklace and bracelets on her wrists. The marks that made her an Atrian decorated her face and neck.

"Sophia, Hi!"

Sophia smiled and blushed.

"Welcome back. I'm happy that you're okay." The Atrian said.

Taylor smiled and stepped forward, putting her arms around Sophia. She stiffened surprised.

"Thank you." She told her, dropping her arms immediately afterwards.

She closed her locker and walked with Sophia to were Roman, Teri and Drake were.

The Atrians didn't like Taylor being with Sophia but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of intimidating her. When they got closer, she smiled at them.

"Good morning, Atrians."

Only Roman returned the greeting. Teri snorted and walked towards the classroom and Drake just ignored her.

No more!

They had things to talk about.

"Drake, can I talk to you?" She asked nicely.

The Atrian looked her up and down, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about." He answered coldly.

"It's important. And it's only for two minutes." She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him with her.

The other two Atrians were surprised by the scene that had happened.

When they got to the girls bathroom door, Taylor looked inside and saw it was empty.

"We have to stop meeting in bathrooms. Not very appealing." Drake joked when they got inside.

Taylor closed the door and looked at him seriously.

"Shut up. We have more serious things to talk about than your fantasies about me." She replied taking off her coat.

Drake's eyebrows lifted and he smirked.

"Fantasies you also share, since you're the one taking the clothes off."

Taylor shook her head frustrated and pulled the green sweater angrily.

"What have you done to me?!" She asked indignantly.

Drake held his breath.

Taylor's entire upper body was covered with the same designs that Drake had in his body.

"That's not possible…" he said incredulously.

"_What have you done to me_?!" Fear began to take over. "We had sex, then I was sick and now I have my body full of these… these…marks. And why can you and I see them but the doctors can't?"

Drake came closer to her and gently touched her body. The marks began to glow blue.

"Great… just everything that I needed. To be a reflective sign." Taylor said sarcastic.

"I didn't do anything to you, Taylor."

"So, how am I like this?"

Drake just shook his head. As much as he tried he couldn't explain.

Once she calmed down, Taylor noticed that another emotion was creeping over her. The simple fact that Drake was near her, touching her body made her desire for him increase. Gone was also the feeling of emptiness that Taylor felt since the day she woke up in the hospital.

"Drake…" she said closer to him. Drake seemed to struggle with himself.

Body versus mind. The body won.

Leaning his forehead against hers, Drake had a suffering expression on his face.

Having him so close to her, made Taylor out of her mind. She had promised herself she would not fall into temptation. How could she fight against the invisible force that impelled her to hug and kiss the Atrian?

Their lips touched and it was like and electric shock ran through their bodies. Drake pulled away but Taylor followed him. Their mouths devoured each others, recognizing and enjoying themselves. With one arm around his neck and the other clutching his head, Taylor pulled him closer to her lips.

Nothing felt that good. That right.

Voices outside the door made them turn into reality. Drake pulled away from Taylor and squeezed the bridge of his nose, inhaling and exhaling, trying to control himself.

"Get dressed." He told her.

Taylor didn't complain for once and put her sweater on.

"I'll talk to Roman, maybe he knows what happened." He told her, picking his backpack and opening the door to leave.

Some girls got way from the door when they saw Drake leaving the girls room and Taylor knew that probably some rumors would start.

"He got the wrong door. Who knew Atrians didn't recognize the signs that differentiate the girls from the boys room." She said, fixing her makeup, the girls looked at her open-mouthed.

She put her lipstick in her bag and placed it over her shoulder.

"Girls, close your mouths. It's not a pretty picture." She said, leaving as the girls shut their mouths quickly.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent surrounded by people. Everyone wanted to know how she was, what had happened. And everyone commented on the fact that Zoe had also disappeared.

"I heard Zoe's parents came here and spoke with Weston." Lukas commented, sitting at Sophia and Taylor's table.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Taylor asked worried.

"I think her father got a job in another country and they had to move. But because you were sick, everyone thought she was also sick."

It made sense. Yet when she had the time, Taylor would call her.

Glancing up from her bag, Taylor saw Drake making signals to her.

While Lukas distracted Sophia, Taylor got up and went to Drake.

"What?" She asked annoyed. Taylor didn't like how her body screamed for the Atrian.

"Later, in the time we are able to walk around the town, I'll give you the cure for the marks." He whispered.

Taylor nodded and went to her sit.

She couldn't wait to get rid of him.

* * *

He was late.

She had been waiting for about half an hour. Damn it! Why weren't Aliens punctual?!

"Blondie, don't freak out. I know you can't live without me but I have a life."

Taylor turned and saw Drake coming towards her.

Black pants and boots, unbuttoned shirt, the boy messed with her head.

Drake was the epitome of sexy and dangerous. It should be forbidden to be so beautiful and…

"_STOP!" _She thought, shaking her head.

"You have the cure?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Drake smiled mischievously and mimicked her posture.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?! What the hell do you think this is? A joke?" She exploded. If possible his smile increased further.

He was teasing her.

They were in a part of the city that was almost abandoned and forgotten. A beautiful and quiet creek. The perfect place for an Atrian and a human.

"Give me the cure." She demanded.

Drake laughed.

"Come and get it, blondie."

Oh no! He was not teasing her.

Taylor growled and started hitting Drake, who just laughed.

Damn Atrian.

It was like hitting a brick wall.

All she wanted was a cure for what she had in her body.

Things changed in an instant. If before she was hitting Drake trying to get her cure, in a second they were kissing.

Fury left Taylor's body and another feeling came over her.

Their tongues touched, tasting themselves. Drake's hands roamed Taylor's body, stopping at her hips and pulling her up. She clasped her legs around his waist without ever stop kissing him. Drake turned his body and pressed her against a tree that was near them. Masterfully he pulled her sweater leaving her with only a red bra.

Drake's lips came down from her mouth to her neck. He bit her lightly making her moan. His hands shaped Taylor's breasts, who was busy pulling his shirt. When they were freed of clothes, he entered her and they finally felt complete.

Both marks, his and hers, began to shine, but they didn't realize as they were lost in each other.

Their lovemaking was fierce and passionate, completing themselves.

Once they rested, Drake leaned his forehead in Taylors, kissing her lightly and nibbling her lips.

For a few moments.

For a few moments they forgot that they were Atrian and Human.

For a few moments they forgot that they were supposed to hate each other.

For a few moments they felt completed.

Taylor broke away from him and dressed quickly, trying to control her tears.

She couldn't be falling for him. No. It was too wrong.

He hated her and she… she didn't know what she felt anymore.

When she felt strong enough, she turned to him and took a deep breath.

"The cure."

Drake was serious and he didn't provoke her anymore. He handed her a strange thing and Taylor stared at it.

"What is this?"

"Eat it. You'll be back to normal."

Taylor knew she shouldn't have done it, but she was desperate to leave. So she put the thing in her mouth and chewed.

It had a pleasant taste and when she swallowed she felt a fire down her throat. Taylor felt her body heating and she threw her head back.

Her eyes dazzled with the blue light that burst out of her body and when it was over, Taylor felt weak.

She looked at Drake and breathed deeply.

"Did it work?" She asked.

Drake's eyes were locked on the body part she had uncover to show him the marks. He gulped and Taylor knew the answer.

"No." He said, with his marks shining blue.

Everything had just turned worse.

* * *

**So, what do you think it will happen? **

**I'll try and upload another chapter... or two (who knows :)) on Monday. So don't forget the reviews :)**

**Thank you so much and till next time**

**Take care :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi guys!_**

**_I'm back! And guess what! I am going to upload not one but TWO NEW CHAPTERS!_**

**_I want to thank you all so much. To everyone who favorites, comments and reads, Thank you so much! Also, Thank you Sasha (the guest who reviewed) for letting me know about the spelling mistake. I always read everything before post the chapters but sometimes I miss a few errors. Anyway, Thank you!_**

**_I hope you enjoy these two new chapters and don't forget to review so I can do more surprises like this._**

* * *

The bus to the Sector was a mess.

All Atrians talked about the world outside the Sector. But Drake could only think about Taylor.

The marks should have disappeared. It didn't make sense.

"Drake!" Teri shouted beside him, hitting him on the muscled arm.

Drake turned to her angrily.

"Did you have to hit me?!"

"Yes. I'm talking to you so you're supposed hear me." She replied upset.

"Teri, no offense, but I don't feel like hearing you complain about Humans. Yes, you don't like them. Me neither. Yes, they are strange. I also agree. But Human is not a conversation I want to have right now." He said, turning to the window.

"Oh, the princess woke on the wrong side of the bed."

Drake chose to ignore her; he had no patience to put up with her. What he needed was to find a quick solution for Taylor's marks. They were growing more and more and sooner or later they would show through her neck. And then they were both screwed.

Roman looked at him thoughtfully but both knew that they could only speak once they reached the Sector.

He rubbed his chest trying, in vain, to erase the feeling of emptiness. One more question to ask Roman. Why did he felt this way? He knew Taylor felt it too and he didn't like it.

When they reached the Sector, the guards saw the bracelet and let them inside. Drake motioned Roman and together they went to Drake's house.

"So? Did it work?" Roman asked worried.

"No. If possible, it got worse. The marks are taking over her whole body." Drake answered him, running his hands over his head.

"How is that possible? It should have worked…"

"Yeah, but it didn't. What now?"

Roman was literately speechless. Castor had said it would heal Taylor, it did Julia.

"There's one more thing." Drake said frustrated. "My marks glow when I touch her and from since the day she woke up in the hospital, I feel empty inside. As if part of me is missing."

This was not easy to explain and Drake hated to show his weaknesses. He hated even more when those weaknesses were related to a Human.

Roman froze looking at him. His gaze lost in the infinite.

"Drake… you didn't have sex with Taylor, did you?" He asked worried.

"What kind of question is _that_?!"

"An important one. Answer me! Did you or did you not have sex with her?"

Drake rolled his eyes and nodded.

"_Damn it_, Drake! You of all people."

"It wasn't something thought. It happened. It was a mistake and it won't happen again. All I want is this to disappear."

"Yeah… but it might be difficult."

Drake, who had risen from his chair and walked from one side to the other, stopped and stared with bulging eyes at Roman.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you two Bonded."

"That's impossible. Atrians only bond with Atrians." Fury began to grow inside Drake. He closed his fists tight to control himself.

"That we know of. But there wasn't Humans before, so…"

"So what, Roman?! This makes no sense!"

Roman took a deep breath and looked at him.

"According to the Elders, every being has its other half. It's rare to find the half that completes you but when found the marks glow, indicating that their soul recognize each other."

"Roman, that's a bunch of bullshit. I would never bond with a human." He said with disgust.

"Drake, think! Your marks shine, and you exchanged blood…" Roman paused for a moment and then, "and you consummated the ritual."

"What?"

"In the Bonding Ritual, blood is exchanged because it symbolizes life, one cannot live without the other without feeling incomplete, and it's consummated by having… intercourse. A way to connect and bond the souls completely."

"What souls?! That's Human's bullshit. Roman, I can't be bonded to a Human…" the desperation was evident.

"My father used to say that these bonds are extremely rare, so much that we almost never hear about them. My parents didn't have it, my grandparents didn't have it… almost no one has it."

"And why do I have to be the one that has one?! And with a Human! That's… an abomination! How do you undo it? Tell me, Roman!" Drake burst, clutching Roman by the arms and shaking him.

"_Drake!"_ Roman said, trying to push him away. "You can't! You don't understand, the bond is what makes us whole. You can ask whoever you want. Everybody dreams of one. If, and I'm saying it's very unlikely, IF you undo your bond it's likely one of you will die. Don't forget it was you, with your blood, that woke her. You gave her life. If you break what holds her to this world, she dies."

"Fuck!" Drake snapped, destroying everything that was near him.

Roman knew he should stop him but he also knew that if he messed with Drake now, the fight was going to get ugly. He could understand. Drake hated humans and now he was bonded to one. Roman thought about what he would feel if he bonded with a human. Emery. But it was different. Roman didn't hate humans, while Drake…

"Wow, what's going on here?" Teri asked from the doorway.

Drake and Roman turned to her and said in unison.

"Not now, Teri."

"Charming. Drake, I need to talk to you. So, now that you finished destroying your house, follow me." She said, turning her back and left.

"What does she want with you?" Romance asked. He knew he should talk to Drake about the Trags but the Atrian was already too uncontrolled.

"I don't know!" He answered harshly and left following Teri.

When they stopped only Vega was at the meeting place.

"Drake, welcome. I have a new mission for you."

Good, it was all he needed to forget Taylor and their damn bond.

"What do you need?"

"The infiltrated Trag didn't fulfill her mission."

_Zoe._

"What happened to her?" Drake asked curious. He hadn't seen her in a few days.

"Here is something me and the other Trags don't allow," Vega spoke while caring for her plants, "failures. And that's what she did. She failed. She had a simple mission, to take a human out of the game, and she failed."

"Is she dead?"

"That is the price for failures."

Drake gulped and saw Teri sit a little away from them. Vega still didn't trust her.

Vega looked at Teri, and she got up and left, leaving them alone.

"And so, her mission will pass to you. And I hope you accomplish it, because you know what the price is if you fail. And I'd hate to lose you." Vega said. She turned and in front of her a hologram of the Human Zoe should have killed appeared.

Air left Drake lungs.

"This human is the daughter of a Government member. A member who fights against us. A member who needs to learn not to mess with who is superior to him." Vega replied angrily.

"What do you want me to do?" Drake asked, swallowing hard and never looking away from the hologram.

"End her. Show the Human who rules." The Trag said to him, "I'm counting on you, Drake. Don't disappoint me."

Vega left him alone staring at the hologram.

Ahead was the human that consumed his thoughts. The human that invaded his dreams when he fell asleep. The human whom he was bonded to.

The human he couldn't live without.

_Taylor Hamilton._

And he had only one mission.

To kill her.

_His life for hers._

* * *

**_So what do you think? Don't forget to review :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the second new chapter for today!**

**I really hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The scarf almost didn't hide the marks.

Taylor looked up at the large mirror. Her body was all covered but she still was afraid someone was going to see them.

Why didn't the _thing _work?!

She was becoming a freak!

Her arms had no marks but her chest, stomach and legs were full of them. Fortunately her face was normal and beautiful as always. Taylor had tried to hide the marks in her chest with makeup, but once the foundation touched the marks it was as if it was water. They flashed and the foundation disappeared. It was impossible to hide them.

A light knock sounded in the room. Taylor fixed the scarf and coat and turned to the door.

"Come in." She said.

The door opened and her mother got in. She smiled at Taylor and walked over to hug her.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" She asked affectionately.

"Yes…" she replied, getting out of the hug and catching a few things for school.

"Yesterday you came home so sad. Was something wrong?" Her mother asked, sitting on her bed and looking at her.

"No. I was just tired. You know a lot of people wanted to talk to me." She replied, getting near the door.

Her mother stood and clasped her arm around hers.

"I know, honey. Go back to school after all the time in the hospital was very tiring. What matters is that you are okay and you have the rest of the school year to enjoy."

They went to the breakfast table and sat down.

"Where's dad?" Taylor asked. She had become accustomed to his presence.

"He had a meeting with other Government members. They wanted to discuss the Atrians. A waste of time, if you ask me." Her mother said, drinking coffee. "Tell me dear, how's Grayson?"

Weird.

"Well, I guess."

"He is such a polite young man and his parents are great people."

Where was she going with this conversation?

"I guess so."

"Are you two," she said getting closer to Taylor, "dating?"

Taylor, who was drink her orange juice chocked and had to cough to clear her voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sweetie, no need to be embarrassed. He is a handsome guy and you're beautiful. And you're both from good families."

Too bad she had a preference for Atrians.

"No. Of course not. Grayson is dating Emery."

"The daughter of the guard who killed the Alien's leader?"

"Yes."

"If you ask me, I think he did a good to mankind. The fewer there are the better."

Enough with this conversation.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go. See you later." Taylor's said kissing her mother's forehead and leaving before she could answer.

The sun bathed her face and Taylor took a deep breath.

How would she act once she saw Drake? Yesterday's afternoon didn't leave her mind. She had promised not to give in to temptation but whenever she saw him all she wanted to do was be near him, hug him, kiss him. Know more about him and tell him stories about herself.

Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why hadn't she fallen for someone like Grayson or even Eric?

No, she had to fall in love with an Alien.

She got inside her car and leaned her head against the steering wheel.

Took a deep breath and tried to control herself.

She couldn't keep this going. She needed to get away from him.

But it was easier said than done.

Especially when the first thing he did when she arrived at the school was pull her into a storage room.

"We are improving. We left the bathrooms behind and moved to a storage room. Any day now we will be in a garage…" her sarcastic words were cut off by Drake's lips.

Whenever they kissed it was like all the planets align. Everything made sense. Everything was fierce, passionate and forbidden.

Everything was a mess.

Drake's hands went inside Taylor's coat, his fingers lightly touching her waist.

"We can't keep doing this…" he said between kissed. His mouth descended to her neck, kissing, biting and marking her.

"I agree… get away from me." Taylor moaned as he touched her skin.

The glow that left both of their marks seemed to call them to reason.

With his forehead leaned against Taylor's, Drake tried to control his breathing.

Gently Taylor lowered her hands from Drake's head to his glowing marks.

Lightly her fingers designed the patterned that covered his body. Marks that responded to her touch and made Drake release a groan. She lowered her head and continued her exploration with her mouth. Drake had a t-shirt on but still the marks shone at Taylor's touch. Her saliva made Drake's shirt wet as he put a hand on Taylor's silky hair and pushed her closer to him.

How would they fight something that felt so right?

Fighting his desire, Drake put his other hand on Taylor's hair and gently lifted her face to look him in the eye.

Green that reflected his.

Another sign of his connection to this human.

"Taylor, you need to hear me." He said with effort. "You can't be alone with me, okay? You need to have someone with you all the time, do you understand?"

Her hands caressed his face, complicating everything.

"Why? Are you going to hurt me?"

_Never!_

Drake closed his eyes tightly and kissed her hard.

"I would never hurt you, but do as I tell you, blondie. We can't be alone. You can't be alone… stay close to your human friends whenever possible."

"Why?"

"Trust me." Three little words that were hard for him to say. He was asking a human to trust him. His arms went around her waist and pulled her against his body. For a moment they hugged each other, listening to their hearts beating in unison.

Taylor was the first to break the hug. She pulled away and left without looking back.

That was a life she couldn't have. The best she could do was to forget him. This was superior to both of them.

Yes, they could like each other but they were totally different and no one would accept their relationship.

And Taylor couldn't live alone in the world.

Therefore, she swallowed the tears that burned her throat and went to classroom.

* * *

"Gauguin and Van Gogh shared a mutual admiration but their relationship was not peaceful." Professor Peligrin said, indicating to the hologram that showing pictures of the painter. "And on December 23rd of 1888, when Gauguin left for a walk, Gogh followed him and surprised with a knife."

"Solving the things the old way." Eric joked.

"Yes, in a certain way. But the remorse of having threatened his friend eroded Van Gogh and that together with other issues, led him to cut a piece of his right ear…"

The hollow knocking sound echoed through the room, making all students, Human and Atrians, look at the door.

"Come in." The teacher said.

Saul Weston, the principal of Marshall High School got in and smiled.

His business suit didn't match his shirt and tie which elicited laughter from some students.

"I apologize, Dr. Peligrin but I need Ms. Hamilton to come with me." Weston said smiling kindly.

Needless to say, everyone turned to look at Taylor. She looked at the professor, who indicated she could leave the class. Taylor stood, picked up her bag and headed for Weston, but not before exchanging a glance with Drake.

What did Weston want?

When they were out of the room, Taylor turned to Weston and asked.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that a doctor from where you were hospitalized asked to speak with you." He answered, showing her the way to his office.

When they got there, Weston opened the door and let Taylor in.

"Take the time you need. I have some business to attend to." He said to her, closing the door and leaving her alone with the doctor.

"Hello, Taylor. I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson." The woman said, coming towards her with her hand outstretched.

She was a redhead with blue eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and jacket suit with a white shirt that had a bow. In the chair she left behind was a large and high black suitcase.

"It's okay." Taylor answered greeting the woman.

"I'm Dr. Martinez. I just wanted to take a few more samples of your blood, if you don't mind. It's that the tests we did, we found a strange component in your blood and we think it might be related to your infection."

Had they found something that connected her to Drake?

"But it was over a week ago. Will you find anything still?" She asked a bit frightened by the idea of her marks being discovered.

"Don't worry. This will also help us to see if you're totally cured from the infection. It's just routine." Dr. Martinez explained, opening the suitcase. Taylor could see syringes, vials and other chemical materials. The woman had a portable lab in her suitcase.

"Why didn't you ask me to go to the hospital? If you wanted to do more blood tests…"

"The hospital is not the best place for a person who just healed from a severe infection. I called your father and he gave me permission to do the blood tests." She answered her, pointing to the chair.

Taking a deep breath, Taylor sat down and took off his coat. She hesitated for a second to raise the sleeve of her shirt but she knew that if she didn't do what the Dr. had requested it would be worse.

She lifted the sleeve and breathed with relief when she saw no marks.

"You'll just fell a sting."

The pain ran through her body, making her grit her teeth tightly and close her eyes.

"There. All done." The doctor said, giving her some cotton to stanch the blood. "And it looks like you got rid of the class." She smiled.

Taylor pulled the sleeve down and put her coat on but, when she was dressing her coat her shirt lifted a little, showing her navel.

"What's that?" The woman asked.

Taylor stopped in the middle of what she was doing and followed Martinez gaze.

The marks were in sight. And the doctor could see them.

"Ah… black bruises. I bruise easily, sometimes I just it a table or something and I get all black and blue." She promptly replied, lowering the sweater and composing herself.

The doctor seemed to accept her excuse and even told her that there were ointments that could help fade the black spots.

Taylor thanked her and left the office.

Her heart throbbed with fear of being discovered.

"Taylor?" She heard her friends calling. She turned to them and saw Drake not far behind with Sophia. She seemed earnest in a interesting conversation but Drake's eyes were locked on Taylor.

"Why were you called to the principal office?" One of the friends asked.

"They just wanted a sample of my blood to see if the infection was gone." She justified.

Drake's eyes dropped from her face to the arm the doctor took the blood from, as he rubbed his own in the same place.

Did he felt the sting too?

_Impossible._

Trying to forget Drake and the impossible things that were happening in her life, Taylor tried to catch up with her friends' conversation.

When she got home the first thing she saw was her parents waiting for her at the doorstep.

She left the car and walked toward them.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh honey, Dr. Martinez called and said that the infection is still in your blood stream. She had prescribed you some medications. And it is important you take it because in the worst case scenario, you will have to go to the hospital again." Her mother said with tears in her eyes.

Damn it! What was wrong with her nowadays? She had always been healthy, why was she now suddenly so sick?

Dropping her bag on the couch and sitting down, Taylor's mother handed her a pill. It had a transparent coating and in its interior was a red powder.

Taylor wrinkled her nose but accepted the water glass her mother gave her.

"Dr. Martinez also said that after taking the pills you should rest because they will make you sleepy." Concerned wrinkled her parents' face.

Taylor nodded and stood up, taking the stairs to her room.

She changed her clothes to pink yoga pants and a white shirt with long sleeves and high neck, so she could hide the marks. She pulled the blankets and lay down a little, closing her eyes.

* * *

Her head was dizzy; her throat burned; her body trembled; her muscles seemed powder and she couldn't move them as much as she tried. Her eyes looked like they weighed a ton and the mere fact of trying to open her eyelids hurt.

Her ears sensed sounds but she couldn't identify them.

Finally she managed to open her eyes.

White flooded her vision.

She was in a room, but it wasn't hers.

Her wrists were tied to the hospital bed and that woke her sleepiness.

The room was small, white isolated and soundproof walls. There was nothing in the room besides the bed. Taylor looked at her body and saw that she was wearing white workout pants and a white top.

The marks that covered her body were bare for everybody to see.

"No!" Her voice was hoarse as if she had screamed to no end.

The metal door slid to the right and Taylor stared at the person who came inside the room.

"How are you feeling, Taylor?" Dr. Martinez asked, getting near the bed where Taylor was lying down, with her hands in the pockets of a white coat.

"Where am I?" Taylor demanded to know.

Martinez smiled and opened her arms.

"Welcome to the New Age."

* * *

_**So? What do you think? Tell me in the comments! What do you think it will happen? What do you think Drake will do? What about the Trags?**_

_**Thank you so much for reading my story and spreading the love for Star-Crossed! It's a fantastic show and it should be more known.**_

_**Anyway, thank you again.**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Take care! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Atrians!**

**You're right, I'm back again and guess what?! I have TWO brand new chapters for you :)**

**I want to thank everyone that reviews, favorites, follows and reads this story. It really means a lot to me and it's thanks to you that I upload more chapters so, Thank you so, so much.**

**I hope you like it and today it's Monday, so tonight there is a new episode. Cross your fingers and hope we can have scenes with Drake and Taylor.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"What the hell is New Age?" Taylor asked angrily. Her body struggled against the cuffs that bound her to the bed. Who was this woman and where had she brought her?

Dr. Martinez just smiled, as if she was admiring a new kind of species.

"New Age is a Scientific Research Center." She proudly answered. Certainly, she was the visionary behind this project. Whatever that project was.

"So, what am I doing here? I'm not a lab rat." She snapped, trying in vain to free herself.

"Taylor, the more you fight the more you hurt yourself. The cuffs are made with fabric but your wrists are already bleeding. And I don't like messes." Dr. Martinez said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"So let me get out of here! Why am I here in the first place?! Where are my parents?!" Taylor asked desperately.

"Your parents agreed with your coming here." She said like it was obvious.

"What?!" She shouted, stopping the struggle.

"The medication I gave you made you have high fever, hallucinations, anger. You were uncontrollable. We made your parents think your infection had returned. Stronger, deadlier, contagious." Martinez answered smiling coldly. "They had to put you in the hospital."

"But this is not a hospital."

"We told your parents that the hospital was not the best to receive you. You needed to be quarantined away from everyone you could infect. And they agreed."

"They'll find out the truth and they'll get me out of here."

"Don't count on it. Yes, they are worried about you, but they trust me to heal you. You, my dear, are in my hands."

It couldn't be. It had to be a lie, her parents wouldn't abandon her. But Martinez told them that Taylor was contagious. But still, they wouldn't abandon her.

Would they?

If not her parents, who would help her? She was alone with Dr. Frankenstein.

"What are you going to do to me?" She could be alone, but that didn't mean she would lower her arms and surrender to this crazy woman antics.

"You know Taylor, when the doctor who treated you sent me some samples of your blood and told me your story, I was fascinated." The woman seemed trilled, her eyes sparkled and her smile lit her face. "A fulminate infection killed you that day. But, for some reason, you're alive. A miracle, they said. And if there is something we, scientists, hate is miracles. Everything has a reason, everything has an answer. So, how come you're alive when you died in that hospital bed a week ago?" She asked rhetorically.

"I. Don't. Know." She answered her anyway.

"The answer was in your blood." Her smile turned cold as a predator ready to catch her prey. "Your blood had Atrian traces. But how was that possible? When you were declared clinically dead, it was night time and Atrians are forbidden to leave the Sector at that time. The hospital was full of guards and none saw anything suspicious. The cameras didn't record anything relevant either. So, how was it that you had Atrian blood in your system?"

The woman seemed crazy. Taylor looked around trying to find some way to escape. But there was nothing. This room was a prison.

The walls had nothing; the door was protected by guards wielding weapons ready to fire if Taylor committed any folly. As if that was possible! She was stuck to her bed!

"But you're human. Of that I'm sure. You only have one heart and a pair of lungs. It was only when I saw the marks on your body that I began to realize a few things. Want to know what I'm thinking?" Martinez asked, putting her elbows on the railing that surrounded the bed where Taylor was lying.

Taylor didn't answer her because she knew the woman would tell even if she said no.

"I think an Atrian, somehow, got inside the hospital and gave you some of its blood." Its? What were they? Animals?!

"And that transfusion changed your body and altered your genetic code. The only thing I still can't understand is how it brought you back. Atrian's blood doesn't heal. God knows I've tried that."

Taylor's eyes widened. The woman was completely insane. She used Atrian blood to heal someone?!

"But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're here and I'll finally have answers." She finished, raising and fixing her white coat. She looked at the guards who were at the door and sign them to approach.

"You're crazy."

"No, Taylor, on the contrary. Everything I do is to help mankind." She said turning to Taylor and smiling kindly, "I never said I would be ethically correct to do that."

Fear began taking over Taylor. She had to leave. This Frankenstein was going to study her as if she is a lab rat.

"But, to show you I'm not as bad as you think I am, I'm going to take you to another room."

"Where?"

"You'll see. Now Taylor, the guards are going to free you from the cuffs but it is in your best interest to not do something stupid. They are ready to act if something happens." Translation, if you move wrong, they will kill you.

Taylor obeyed. For now.

One of the guards opened the cuffs while the other pointed a gun at her.

Dr. Martinez lowered the bars that lined the hospital bed and helped her stand up.

"You know how long I've waited for this, Taylor?" She asked, as they left the room.

The hallway was similar to Taylor's room. White walls and soundproofed, occasionally had a screen with equation and chemical forms that made Taylor's head hurt.

The guards made pushed her down the corridor to an isolated door.

Martinez kept speaking, thinking Taylor was hearing her.

"But that doesn't matter. I'll have my answers." She said, putting a white card in the electrical screen next to the door. The screen recognized Martinez's number and the door slid to the right. The guards behind Taylor raised their arms and pointed their guns at her.

Were they going to kill her? No. Martinez wanted to study her.

"Get in." Martinez said.

Taylor looked through the door. Everything was pitching black. No hint of light.

Feeling a gun at her back, Taylor walked slowly inside. Once she was inside the room, she turned to face Martinez.

"Have a nice stay." Martinez said, closing the door before Taylor could speak.

With strength, Taylor slammed her hands on the metal door.

"Let me out! Open the door!" She said. A terrifying feeling gripped up her body.

Her legs trembled and her eyes filled with tears.

With a click the lights came up. A light so white that hurt her eyes and made her blind for a few seconds.

With the silence of her screams came another perception.

A perception that she was not alone in the room.

Her survival instinct rose to the surface and very, very slowly, Taylor turned around.

And saw.

She gulped and began hyperventilating.

"Oh, God."

* * *

**So? What do you think? What will happen to Taylor? What's inside the room? What are they going to do to her?**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Thank you so much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the second chapter for today.**

**I hope you like it and don't forget to review :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Drake wasn't feeling good.

He just knew that. His body ached, his breathing was accelerated and his hearts beating furiously.

Everything in him was a mess.

And only one thing could calm him down.

Taylor.

While the Atrian bus drove towards the school, Drake thought about what he would do. Vega had asked him how was his mission going and he had to lie. He would never hurt Taylor and for now Vega and the rest of the Trags believed his lies.

He told them he needed more time to win her trust. That only then he could finish her and blah blah. Drake had told Taylor they needed to stay away from each other but how were they going to do that when their bodies screamed in pain and discomfort when they were away from each other.

"Out now. In order." The guard who controlled the bus said.

One by one, the seven Atrians left the bus and the first thing he did when he went inside the school building was to look for Taylor.

She wasn't in school yet.

Her little group of friends, the ones that always followed her everywhere, were all gathered gossiping, but Drake couldn't go there and ask for Taylor. That would be weird.

But he was not the only Atrian looking for Taylor. Sophia was also looking at Taylor's group of friends, searching for the girl. Try as he might to disagree, Drake knew Taylor and Sophia were good friends. The human had welcomed her with open arms and the Atrian loved to be friends with Humans.

"What are you doing?" Teri asked by his side, lying glances of hatred at Emery, who was speaking to Julia.

"Nothing."

"You're weird."

"Me? You're the one killing the human with your eyes."

Teri growled and slammed the locker door forcefully.

"That human needs to stay the hell away from Roman."

"Hum, jealous?"

"Shut up!" She muttered leaving him laughing.

The smile disappeared from his face when the ring played for class.

Taylor hadn't appeared for that class, or the others, and that was when Drake started to worry.

When he left the classroom and headed for his locker, he saw Sophia talking to the human guy. Lukas.

"I don't know but her parents seemed very concerned." He was saying.

"What's going on?" Drake asked butting into the conversation.

Sophia and Lukas turned startled.

"Lukas was telling me about Taylor." Sophia answered sadly.

"What about her?" He asked worried. Fury mixed with concern pricked his hearts.

"It seems that the disease came back. Yesterday, she got worse and her parents had to admit her to the hospital." Lukas replied.

"What? Which hospital?" He asked uncontrolled.

"I don't know… I just know that her parents were devastated. It seems that it is contagious and she is in quarantine. I don't know anything more." Lukas said, raising his arms as an apology.

Drake throw a punch in the locker, startling the cops who walked by.

"_Hey_!" One of them shouted.

Drake ignored him and searched for Roman.

He found him talking to his human, Emery.

"Sorry to interrupt. Roman, we need to talk." He said, trying to control his voice.

Emery looked worried for them.

"Sorry Emery. We'll talk later." He told her, grabbing Drake's arm and taking him to a more sheltered corner of the school.

"What's going on?"

"Taylor is sick."

Roman paused for a moment, frowning and putting his hands on his hips.

"Sick, how?"

"Sick! I don't know. Lukas said the infection had returned and she was hospitalized." Drake vociferated, grabbing his head in despair. He knew something was not right with Taylor. His body shared her feelings. "She's in quarantine. They said it was contagious."

Roman was confused. He sat on a bench that was near the wall and took a deep breath.

"It can't be Black Cyper again. Your blood healed her."

"Then what is it?" Roman wanted to have the answers his friend was looking for but, the truth was that all of this was a mystery to him as well.

"It has to be related to the doctor that came here yesterday." Drake said lost in thoughts and rubbing his chest. Right where his hearts were.

"You can't know that."

"It has to be, Roman. My blood healed her so she can't get sick again. And yesterday, the Human who came to the school took her blood."

"How do you know that?" Roman asked incredulously.

Drake took a deep breath and sat beside Roman, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I felt it. I felt everything that was done to her. I don't know how this _Bond_ thing works but I felt everything. That's why I know she's not sick. What if…" Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

He lifted his head slowly and looked at Roman.

"What if they found my blood has healed her?"

"No. It was a week ago. And it was the Cyper together with your blood that healed her. And Cyper disappears from the human's system after two days and the doctor didn't find anything in the tests they did when she was in the hospital."

"That we know of. What if they found out and now they want to… study her." He said, despair tightening his heart.

"Drake, that is a very farfetched theory."

"I know that, Roman. I just want her here by my…" he paused, realizing what he was going to say.

"By your…?" Roman insisted.

Drake exhaled and stood.

"I don't know anything anymore! This was not supposed to happen! I can't…"

"Fall in love with a human?" Roman helped.

"I'm not…" But the truth is he was. Taylor was in his thoughts twenty-four seven and all he wanted was to be near her.

The Bond was doing it. That was the reason. He couldn't fall for a human.

Yes, Taylor was beautiful but that doesn't mean anything. He hated humans. Funny, how often he had to force himself to remember that.

"Maybe Lukas can help us." Roman said, shaking his head. He was as confused as Drake, after all this was all new to him too.

"How?"

"He can try to get the hospital's name. I don't know, we can try to go there and see if she's okay…"

Drake closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

_"Hang on, blondie. I'm coming_." He thought.

* * *

**What do you think? What will happen? Will Drake find Taylor? **

**I'll probably upload another chapter (or CHAPTERS) on Wednesday, maybe. **

**So, till then,**

**Take care and ship Draylor :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Stargazers!**

**Here I am again and, yes, you are right, I have TWO NEW CHAPTERS!**

**I want to thank everyone who reads, favorites, follows and reviews. Directioner35; TheElegantFaerie; May(Guest); TreesLeaves; Delena-Spuffy; Deniii12; LeylaMay; ViavianeDiPulci; Sasha (Guest); HaideeChan; annacarolyne614; Joana(Guest); ellie (Guest); homeandwaylover1; And the other guests that leave a review but don't leave a name thank you so much for all the kind words and support. It's thanks to you that I keep writing and I'm very glad you all enjoy this story.**

**So, I hope you like it and**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

She was a human in a room surrounded by Atrians.

Atrians who looked at her with mixed emotions.

Anger. Disgust. Wonder. Wariness. Fury. Confusion. Doubt. Hope. Bitterness. Name one.

"Who are you?"

"She's human."

"No, she has the Atrian's birthmarks."

"But she's human."

"It's a trap. They put her here to deceive us."

Taylor was terrified. Shrunken near the metal door, she watched the Atrians ahead.

There was probably twenty Atrians inside the room with her.

They all wore the same clothes as Taylor. White workout pants and t-shirts. Their birthmarks on display, all different, all Atrian.

Taylor wanted to tell them she wasn't going to hurt them, but words failed her. She wanted to get the hell out of here and fast.

The Atrians surrounded her and came closer with angry faces.

Taylor crouched and released a sob.

"STOP!"

Taylor saw the Atrians freeze where they were and open space for a woman.

She was also an Atrian. She had long brown hair, green eyes and marks around her eyes, neck and arms.

She came closer and smiled slightly.

"I'm Saraya." She told her.

Too scared, Taylor's body trembled.

"No one is going to hurt you." Saraya said, extending her hand.

Taylor looked away from the woman to the remaining Atrians. Some looked angry but most of them had calmed.

"We're just surprised. You're the first person we see, apart from doctors, since we came here." Saraya said, smiling kindly.

"I'm Taylor… and I have no idea why I'm here." She replied, accepting Saraya's hand.

"But you're human, so…" Saraya began by saying.

"She is human but she has marks. _It's a trap_!"

"Rupert! Let the girl talk!" A woman next to the man who kept complaining rankled. Rupert closed his mouth and crossed his arms, waiting.

Saraya led Taylor to a bed. Seeing better now, the room only had beds. Some on the right side, others on the left side and at the bottom of the room was the bathroom. About twenty-three beds filled the room.

"There now, can you tell us who you are and how did you got our marks?" Saraya asked politely.

The Atrians surrounded her, scattering through the beds closer to her.

"I am human. My parents are humans. But one day, me and an Atrian… we became involved."

"Involved, how?"

_"Rupert_! Do you want a picture?! What do you think the girl meant by 'involved'? Involved in a _pool game_?" The woman snapped.

"Easy, Jacy. I'm just curious."

Saraya shook her head and squeezed Taylor's hand. Surprisingly that gave her strength to continue.

"We hooked up. Next thing I know, I got sick… the doctors said it was an infection. They also said I was clinically dead but for some reason, here I am. Alive." Taylor explained looking at Saraya.

The Atrians got very quiet, looking at each other.

Saray was the first to break the silence.

"And?"

"When I woke up in the hospital, I had these marks on my body. But, at first, only me and… the Atrian, could see them. Then, yesterday, Dr. Martinez went to my school and took a sample from my blood to test. When I got home, my parents told me that my infection had returned and that I needed to take some medicines. I took them and when I woke up, I was here." She concluded.

The Atrians looked at her confused.

"If you died, how are you alive?" Rupert asked.

"Dr. Martinez found Atrian blood mixed with mine…"

"Impossible."

"… but Atrian blood doesn't heal." Taylor completed.

"It did something… you have marks."

Saray was the only silent amid the confused Atrians. She looked at Taylor, lost in thoughts.

When the Atrians lost the interest in her, and they began lying down on their beds, Saraya leaned closer and whispered.

"Tell me Taylor, do you and your Atrian… feel incomplete when you are away from each other?" She asked mysteriously.

Taylor blushed and lowered her face, nodding.

Saraya gasped, which made Taylor look up.

"Why? Is that related to the blood?" Taylor said.

"No. But maybe that was what saved you."

"I'm not following…" Taylor said confused.

"Tell me, are your marks similar to his?" She asked whispering.

Taylor shrugged.

"I don't know… maybe, but I have nothing on the face and he has."

Saraya shook her head with a horrified look on her face.

"If Martinez suspects this, she will never leave you alone…"

"Find out what?"

Saraya looked around to see if any Atrian was hearing their conversation. Some were looking but they seemed absorbed in their own conversations.

"You and your Atrian are Bonded, and if Martinez finds out…if she finds out that you're changing… you'll become the new advanced species that inhabits the Earth. And she'll never stop studying you."

"What? Bonded? What is that?"

"Two pieces of the same soul; the epitome of star-crossed lovers."

"As in the books?" Taylor asked confused, "We can't live without the other?"

"Well… you can live without the other, but you won't ever be happy again and your existence will only be a survival one. You said Martinez found Atrian blood in your system, and you said that you died."

Taylor nodded and gulped. Everything just became more complicated. She was bonded to an alien. An Alien that, for all intents and purposes, didn't like her race very much.

"That's what brought you to life."

"His blood?"

"No, his blood mixed with cyper, heals." Saraya said so low that Taylor had to get closer to her to hear, "But you were dead and cyper doesn't resurrect people. Your bond did it."

"So he and I were already bonded before I got sick?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe… I don't know. This never happened before. Humans are a mystery to us and Atrians only bond with Atrians, but they already have the marks, so it's hard to say."

Taylor closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"One thing I'm sure. Your Atrian won't stop until he finds you. That's what mates do."

Taylor sadly smiled, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I don't think so… Drake wants distance from me."

"Drake?"

"Yes, 'my' Atrian's name is Drake. Do you know him?"

Saraya covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, I know him. I'm his mother."

* * *

**What do you think? Don't forget to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the second chapter for today.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Trags were all gathered.

Teri was at Drake's right; Vega ahead of him and the other behind him.

"Our time is coming." Vega said certain.

Drake just wanted to go to sleep. His body ached and his mind was in agony with thoughts about Taylor.

Lukas had promised to get the hospital address but Drake didn't like to leave things in the hands of humans.

"Today we are a step closer to achieve our freedom."

"How?" Teri asked.

Vega smiled and looked at her daughter.

"We finally got a fatal poison to humans. A simple dust released in the air will be enough to infect these monkeys and then, when they are vulnerable, we will strike. And the Earth will be ours!"

Applauses broke out in the small greenhouse but for the first time, Drake was not happy with the news. Yes, he wanted freedom. He wanted out of the hell that was the sector but…

Hell, his motives hadn't changed, his will hadn't changed. So why wasn't he happy with the news he have dreamed of for ten years?

"Drake?" Vega called, waking the Atrian from his thoughts.

"Yes, Vega?" He coughed, assuming a defense posture.

"How is the mission entrusted to you?" She asked, stroking a red plant that shone at her touch.

Drake swallowed and cleared his throat.

"She's gone." Teri said beside him.

"Excuse me?" Vega asked, looking at her daughter.

When the mission had been given to Drake, Teri wasn't present when Vega showed the hologram with Taylor's face.

"She hasn't appeared in the school." Teri explained.

Vega stopped touching the plant and got closer to her.

"How do you know about the mission I gave to Drake?"

"Come one mom, Drake would never be able to do it. And the mission should've been mine. You don't understand, I want to fight for us." Teri exalted.

"You're not ready yet. And I'll only forgive you because I know you want to join us so much. But, the next time you spy on the missions I give to my warriors, you will suffer the consequences. _Are we clear_?" She asked next to her daughter's face.

Teri clenched her teeth tightly and nodded.

Vega turned to Drake and watched him.

"The young girl disappeared. How?"

"She got sick. I think she is quarantined in the hospital." Drake answered, trying not to show any emotion.

"Um," considered Vega, "if she dies of the disease, we just have to move on the next person closest to her father. We'll see how things develop. I want you to keep me informed of everything that happens with this human, understood?" She asked harshly.

Drake nodded and took a deep breath.

When he got to his room, Roman was waiting for him.

"Lukas found out the address." He told him.

_"How?"_

"Emery and Julia went to Taylor's house and talked to her parents. During the conversation, they said the hospital's name." Roman explained.

"Good, then let's go." Drake answered, grabbing his black coat.

"Drake, we need to take it easy." Roman said, grabbing his arm.

"Roman, I can't wait. I have to know where Taylor is and then…" he took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, "and then I have to take her away from here."

"Why?"

Drake didn't want to tell Roman about the Trags or even about their missions, but Roman was the only one that could help him. And if usually Drake didn't trust anyone but himself, to protect Taylor he would need help.

"The Trags want her dead."

"_What?_ Have they found…"

"No! Her father is a government member and they want to mess with him. Zoe was the one that gave her the black cyper. Because I saved Taylor, Zoe didn't kill her and the mission became mine."

"And what happened to Zoe?"

"Dead."

Roman sat down and huffed.

"And then what? What are you going to say to Vega?"

"I don't know… I'll say she died, I have no idea. First I need her safe and then I'll think about it," he answered, "That's why we need to go now. Come on!"

"Drake, we can't. We have to wait."

"_I can't wait!"_

"Drake, when everyone is asleep and the guards are more calmed, we go."

That meant waiting at least two or three hours.

His want was to go as fast as possible to look for Taylor but Roman was right.

So Drake gritted his teeth, sat beside Roman and waited.

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Did you see last night episode? It was so good! Roman and Emery are so cute together. And Taylor and Drake are just... amazing. They only have two or three scenes together but they completely win the show for me. They're amazing and I can't wait to see more from them!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think about the story so far and what you think it will happen.**

**Till next time,**

**Take care and ship Draylor :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Stargazers :)**

**Today I only have one chapter for you but I will upload more tomorrow.**

**I want to thank you all so much for all the support.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

"You are his mother?" Taylor asked astonished. Hadn't Drake told her his mother was dead?

Saraya nodded, wiping the tears that streamed down her face.

"When our ship crashed, some of us were caught. At first, we thought they weren't going to hurt us. They said they wanted to help us. We were very hurts, tires and we needed medical care. At the beginning we didn't suspect anything." Her tone changed, becoming tired.

"What happened?"

"Humans are evil!" Rupert retorted, butting into the conversation.

Taylor turned to him and saw some Atrians looking at her. Judging her for mistakes made by other humans.

"They collected our blood samples under the guise of seeking diseases in our system. After all, we were new in this planet and the atmosphere could not be compatible with us." Saraya stopped and shook her head in disbelief. "Then came the endurance tests; the experiences…"

Taylor swallowed, compassion squeezing her heart. Martinez used the excuse of saving the mankind to do this stuff, but how could she help one race by making the other suffer?

"At first we were fifty. Now, we are down to twenty-three."

"Humans will pay for everything they've done to us! And then, we will see who controls who!" Rupert roared.

Saraya turned to her and smiled slightly.

"We don't blame you, Taylor. But, all of us hate the humans who captured us, who lied to us and who used us for their unorthodox purposes."

There was so much Taylor didn't know about her own race. Humans were evil, but like everything in life, there were good people too, willing to help and build a better future.

A few hours in that hell, and she was already beginning to doubt her own beliefs.

Her head throbbed and her chest tightened.

Suddenly the lights went out and everything went dark.

"What happened?" Taylor asked scared.

"It's bedtime. We are controlled by the minute, here. There are rules we have to obey, whether we like it or not." Saraya explained, standing up and heading for the bed next to Taylor's.

Taylor lied down and rested her head on the white pillow.

She hated white.

Gradually her eyes closed, taking her to a place away from that hell. Closer to Drake, to the moments they spent together. Closer to a happy place.

* * *

The sound of metal sliding woke Taylor from a nightmare.

She sat up quickly and looked at the door.

Four guards stood at the door, looking at her. Martinez appeared behind them and whispered something to one of them. The guards raised their weapons and got inside the room.

"Atrians, backs to the wall. Or you know what happens." One guard yelled.

With looks of hatred, the Atrians stood and did what the guard said. Martinez came closer to her and smiled.

"Taylor, come with me. Today we begin our journey to evolution." She said cheerfully.

The woman was nuts.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Martinez just smiled and moved her right hand. In a second, a guard grabbed Taylor's arm hard and dragged her across the room to the door. An Atrian that was near of Taylor's bed tried to stop the guard but was zapped by the weapon of another guard.

"_NO!_ Stop it! He didn't do anything!" Taylor struggled, digging her feet on the ground and pulling her arms to break free from the guard hands.

"Now Taylor, they are insignificant things that shouldn't even be on your mind." Martinez answered leading the way.

Before leaving the room, Taylor exchanged a glance with Saraya. The Atrian had a sad look on her face, no doubt guessing what they were going to do to Taylor. Her lips talked without making a sound. But Taylor got the message.

_"Be strong."_

The guards grabbed Taylor's arms with force and harshness. Her body was probably going to be full of bruises when they freed her. They crossed a white corridor to a room with glass doors. Inside the room were four people, all with white coats and delighted smiles on their faces.

Great, now she was like an animal in the zoo.

When she went inside the room, Taylor looked at the woman who was farthest from her. She was of Asian descent and had long black hair. Slim and tall. Taylor recognized her instantly.

"_Ms. Benton_?"

The woman smiled at her, though in her eyes were a mixture of pity and sadness.

"Hello, Taylor."

"Are you one of them?" Taylor asked incredulously.

"I'm a scientist." As if that explained anything.

"You are crazy. All of you. If people find out what you are doing here, you'll all go to prison."

"Taylor, Taylor. Do you really think people don't know?" Martinez asked, stopping in front of her and putting her hands in the pockets of her coat, "Do you really think that the government doesn't know what we do? That it doesn't approve?"

"It can't be…"

"We all strive for a common goal. This is our home, and we will never let an alien invasion defeat us."

"They only wanted shelter…"

"Taylor, don't be naïve. You condemn what we do here, but don't you think the Atrians conspire against us? That at the first opportunity they have they will destroy us?

"Because you don't leave them alone!"

Martinez took a deep breath and shook her head.

"It's no use arguing with you. After all, now you're one of them." She said, turning to the computers.

The guards grabbed her arms and led Taylor to a metal door, opening it with a white card.

Inside the room was a treadmill connected by wires to multiple computers.

"Get on it." Martinez said, keyboarding on one of the computers connected to the treadmill.

When Taylor didn't move, one of the guards shoved her, making her sprawl on the floor.

"Taylor, don't be difficult. What did I tell you? The more you struggle, the worse it will be for you." Martinez said.

Taylor stood and threw a hatred look to Benton.

Her former Biology teacher shook her head and looked away.

Oh, now she was embarrassed?

How could people lie so well?

"Get on the treadmill." Martinez ordered.

"Why should I?" Taylor pushed.

Martinez turned to her and put her hands on her waist. Her patience was running low.

"What you're going to do is get on that treadmill and run as much as possible. We want to assess your endurance."

One of the guards tried to push Taylor on the treadmill but she turned against him, kicking him in the groin.

When the guard fell to the ground, other three jumped on Taylor, pushing her to the ground and giving her a small electric shock that left her breathless.

"Taylor, don't fight us. Haven't you realized you'll always lose?" Martinez said, tired.

"Madison you didn't have to do that…" Ms. Benton said.

"Eva, I'm the one in charge. And she needs to learn that we just want to help. If she will cooperate nothing will happen to her. While she doesn't, we will use force." Martinez exasperated.

The guards picked Taylor from the floor and put her on the treadmill. They tied her wrists to wires, connecting her to computers. Her rapid heartbeat whistled in the room. They put a belt with wires on her waist and Taylor didn't need to ask to know what that was. But Martinez said anyway.

"If you stop running, your body will get an electric shock."

They were going to kill her.

"Give it your best." The scientist said, while the other Frankenstein behind the glass picked their Ipads and began to write.

Taylor ran.

At the beginning it didn't tired her but after four hours running at a high speed, Taylor couldn't breathe and the shocks didn't help.

"I can't… _breathe_…"

"Yes, you can. Keep going." Martinez said, clicking in the computer.

"I can't…"

Her heart stopped beating, her body received so much shocks that her skin burned and Taylor passed out on the floor.

"Hurry, a dose of epinephrine." Martinez said grabbing the syringe the guards gave her.

As soon as the drug touched her blood stream, Taylor opened her eyes and mouth, breathing deeply. The guards took off the belt at her waist and the wires on the rest of her body.

Her body screamed in pain and Taylor just wanted to close her eyes and never wake up.

"Hum, not bad. So far, you're the best." Martinez said, admiring her new discovery.

Ms. Benton was at the door and looked at Taylor with mixed emotions. Wonder, worry, shame.

"Take her. For now, she can rest and we will continue tomorrow." Martinez said, leaving Taylor alone with the guards. They caught her by the arms and dragged her out of the exercise room. Her feet didn't move and her legs screamed in pain. Her chest ached, her head throbbed and she felt nauseous.

The guards didn't have any care with her. When they opened the Atrians' bedroom door, they threw her inside and closed the door, laughing.

"Taylor? Are you okay?" Taylor heard Saraya say by her side. She felt a cool touch on her face but her eyes were too tired to open.

She felt herself being lifted and tried, in vain, to fight.

"It's okay, Taylor. We are trying to help." Saraya said.

They laid her down on something soft and Taylor let go of the air in her lungs.

"They really are a bunch of savages. Not even to the ones of their own race do they stop hurting." Rupert said.

"Rupert, _not now_. Can't you see the girl is not okay… Have you forgotten when it was you?" Jacy asked.

Rupert shut up.

The gentle stroke of Saraya's hands lulled Taylor into a deep and restful sleep.

Sleep that lasted probably two hours before the metal door opened again.

"Atrians, against the wall. Now!" One guard yelled.

Taylor was still lying on the bed, not moving or opening her eyes. Saraya was beside her, against the wall.

"Taylor, wake up. You have visitors." Martinez said.

Slowly she opened her eyes and felt a hand around her arm.

"Can't you see she's not well?" An Atrian woman that Taylor didn't know said.

"Shut up, _alien_." The guard replied scornfully, pushing Taylor.

"Marc, carefully now." The scientist said, looking at a watch.

When they reached the hall, the guards lead her to a small room. Inside that room were her parents. Drowsiness and pain disappeared from her body. Finally they were going to get her out of here.

She ran to her parents but stopped when her mother looked at her with disgust and curled closer to her father.

"Mom?"

"Don't call me _that_… You're not my _daughter_." The woman snapped.

Taylor didn't control the tears and sobs. Her body ached but the worst pain was psychological. Her own parents were repudiating her.

"As you can see, she's becoming one of them." Martinez said in a matter of fact.

"Dad?"

She tried to reach her father but the guards grabbed her arms and stopped her. Her crying increased, hindering her breath.

"You're not our daughter. Our baby died at that hospital. What woke in her body was an… _abomination_! Those creatures killed our baby and in her place left a… a…"

Taylor waited for the word stuck in her mother's throat.

"Jennifer." Her father warned. He didn't look at Taylor and he didn't seem inclined to embrace or help her.

_"How could you do this to me_?! You're my parents! How can you let this crazy woman make experiments on me?!" Taylor shouted uncontrolled. The guards increased the strength around her arms.

"I think that's enough. Louis, Jennifer." Martinez advised, showing them the way.

"_How can you leave me at the hands of this crazy woman?!_ You're my parents, you're supposed to love me and protect me!"

Her mother turned to her and her face was cold.

"I _loved_ my daughter. But she died that day because of the aliens. And I'll do everything in my power to destroy them!"

"How can you say that…?" Her world was crumbling.

"There's not one day that goes by I don't curse the day you woke up again." Jennifer hissed.

Taylor's tears streamed down her face and her throat freed screams of agony. She was alone. Her parents had given her away for experiments.

Stopping struggling, Taylor fell to her knees and cried.

She cried for all that she had been through; She cried over the loss of her parents; She cried for the words her mother throw at her; She cried of humiliation, betrayal and pain; She cried for what was to come.

When the tears dried up, Taylor promised that, that was the last time she cried because of her race.

From that day forward, she was going to fight her own kind.

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you think Ms. Benton is really evil like Martinez? **

**I have a question for you: how many of you watch The Tomorrow People? To the ones that do, what do you think about John and Astrid? I was thinking about writing a fanfiction about them but... I don't know. What do you think? Would you read it?**

**Anyway, tomorrow I'll upload another chapter so, don't forget to review :)**

**Till next time,**

**Take care and ship draylor!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Stargazers!**

**Today I have a surprise for you! THREE NEW CHAPTERS! Yes, three.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads, favorities, reviews, follows, everything. Thank you so much for supporting this story.**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His body was on fire. His hearts skip beats.

"Drake, calm down." He heard Roman's voice next to him.

"Roman, it's not working. What's wrong with him?" Sophia asked while grabbing Drake's arms. Drake seizured on the bed, waving his arms and legs as if to fend off an unseen enemy. His cries were of pure agony and more than once Sophia had to cover his mouth or the guards would hear him.

"Cyper will help him. We need to wait. There's nothing else I can do…" Roman said.

"_TAYLOR!"_ Drake yelled, raising one arm and clutching his chest where his hearts were.

Sophia looked shocked at Roman. He didn't return her gaze too worried about his friend.

"Taylor?! As in, Taylor my friend?" Sophia asked incredulously.

"It's complicated…" Roman began saying.

In an instant, Drake stopped struggling and fell silent on the bed. His breathing calmed and the screaming stopped.

Both Sophia and Roman stood in silence, waiting to see what would happen next. When nothing did, Sophia looked at Roman and grabbed his arm.

"Why is Drake screaming Taylor's name? What's happening?" Sophia asked, with an intense look in her face.

"Sophia, I can't…"

"_Tell me_! Taylor is my friend and I…" She managed to stop what she was about to say. "I want to know."

Not seeing another alternative, Roman sat down and took a deep breath. Slowly he let the words flow, telling his sister everything that happened. He told her how Taylor had died and how Drake had saved her; how they had hook up, how Taylor got her marks, how they bonded. Everything.

Sophia was incredulous.

Taylor, her Taylor, was Drake's mate.

Now she understood the flirting, the glances, Drake's concern about Taylor. It all made sense now.

"I want to help." She told Roman.

Roman opened his mouth to disagree but his sister was faster.

"Roman, she's my friend. And I want to help. Dad always taught us to fight for our friends. And that's what I'm going to do."

The Atrian took a deep breath and looked at his friend.

"Lukas got us the hospital's address where Taylor is. We were supposed to go there today but with Drake like this…" Roman said.

"I'll go."

"_No way!_ I will not put you in danger, Sophia. And Drake would never agree either. You can stay here in case of someone asks questions."

"And then what do I do?" Sophia asked, despite her want to go with Roman and Drake to look for Taylor.

"Make something up. We will only leave when they are all asleep and the guards aren't watching. And it's good to have some help."

Sophia nodded and sat down next to Drake.

What was happening to her friend? Was she in danger?

While looking at Drake, Sophia thought about her feelings. She knew Taylor would never reciprocate her feelings but to 'lose' her to Drake, broke her heart. Drake was like a brother to her and to know he was in love with her crush… As humans say, we don't choose who to love. Sophia couldn't blame him for falling for Taylor. She was so impressive, colorful and alive.

Of one thing Sophia was certain. She would help her friends. And together they would get Taylor back.

* * *

The first thing he saw when he woke was Sophia's hurt look.

Drake quickly rose and sat on the bed, rubbing his forehead to relieve his headache.

"How are you feeling?" Roman asked.

Drake looked at him with questions in his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice hoarse and rough.

Roman and Sophia exchanged a glance and Roman took a deep breath before speaking.

"You were fine and then you start yelling for Taylor, shivering. Your body, it was like it was being electrocuted. I think something happened to Taylor and you shared the experience."

That explained the pain in his body. Wait! Sophia was here, and that meant…

"I had to tell her. She wanted to know why you were screaming for her friend." Roman apologized.

Sophia smiled sadly and gently squeezed Drake's hand.

"You shouldn't have done that. It wasn't your secret to tell."

"I know Drake, but I had no other choice."

Drake shook his head and got up from the bed. He looked out the small window and saw that there no Atrians on the street and the guards were scarce.

"Let's go." He said.

"Drake, are you sure you're okay?" Sophia asked gently.

"I have to find Taylor. They're doing something to her…"

"Drake, we understand."

"No, you don't. Have you lost the other half of you? Have you ever shared the feeling of pain and agony with someone else and you can't do anything to stop it? No? Yeah, thought so."

"But that doesn't mean we don't care. I love Taylor, she was my friend when people only were disgusted by us."

"So, Sophia, you understand my want to find her as fastest as possible." Drake replied grabbing his coat.

Roman shook his head, silently telling Sophia that it was useless to counter Drake.

As friends, it was their job to help him.

"Come on Drake, but calmly and carefully." Roman told him.

Drake nodded once and opened the door carefully. There were no guards on the street. Having previously "borrowed" the bracelets deactivator, Drake and Roman followed and left by the secret exit without being detected.

When they were safely away from the Sector, Roman stopped and removed the paper with Lukas' handwriting from his pocket.

"Okay, Lukas said the Quantin hospital is two kilometer from here. The hospital will be surrounded by security guards but if we distract the security of the back door we can get inside without being detected."

"And how do we do that?"

"With help."

Drake glared at Roman.

_"Who?!"_

"Julia. She doesn't know why we are doing this but she offered to help. And we need it, Drake." Roman said trying to convince him.

Drake hated having to rely on Humans but Roman was right. They needed help. So Drake swallowed his pride and nodded.

"She'll meet us at the hospital."

"And then what? We go there and then ran around the hospital, looking for Taylor?"

"Her parents told Julia and Emery that she was on the fourth floor. Once we are inside we have to search each room."

"Come on, then."

Twice did Drake and Roman have to hide, lying on the grass that was close to the road they were walking on. Police cars were doing patrol, looking for anything out of ordinary. The Quantin hospital was surrounded by a small forest outside of the city limits. A perfect place for patients who needed rest and care. Quiet and peaceful.

Julia was sitting on a park bench, reading a book, trying not to attract attention. When she saw them, she rose quietly and looking around, walked up to them.

"There are four security guards. One in every hospital entrance. If we go by the back door, I'll distract him and you go through the stairs. At this time is unlikely to find someone in the stairs. Once you reach the fourth floor, you have to be careful with the nurses. Usually in the evening there aren't many nurses and they are usually gathered at the nurse's room, but still you need to be careful. And then, you just look for her. The rooms have the name of the patients on the door. If you don't trust it you can see inside the room, but you have to be quick." Julia explained looking from one to another. "Everything we do here has to be done very fast."

Drake and Roman looked at each other and nodded.

Julia took a deep breath and turned, heading for the security guy.

The boy was young, maybe early twenties, and wore a black uniform. On his back was a gun. He saw Julia approach and a slight smile appeared on his lips.

"Sorry to bother you at this time but my friends gave me a dare and I can't lose." Julia smiled, making the security turn away from the door.

"I'm on duty." The boy answered her.

"I know, and I apologize. But, this is my first night out and my friends thought it would be funny to play truth or dare. I guess they didn't like my truths so they gave me dares, one that involves you." Julia explained, smiling as Drake and Roman slowly and quietly got closer to the door.

"Me?"

Yeah, you know, I spent a lot of time in this hospital. And they wanted to know who was the most beautiful person I had seen here. And I said it was you. And they are crazy and they dare me to come here and tell you that and take some pictures to prove that I actually had the courage to tell you." Julia didn't know if she could lie well but the guy seemed to believe her.

Drake had already gone inside but Roman looked worried at her. Julia smiled more openly and reached for the guy.

"I'm Julia. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before."

"James."

Roman went in and Julia kept talking to the guy.

Drake and Roman climbed the stair without finding anyone. When they reached the fourth floor, Drake opened the door slightly and looked inside to see if there was a nurse.

A security walked from one side to another.

Drake closed the door and turned to Roman.

"_Damn it_! There's a security in there." He whispered.

Half opening the door again, Roman and Drake watched as the guard talked to a nurse. After what seemed two hours, the security and the nurse went to a room.

"We have to hurry. The bracelet is only off for three hours. And Julia is waiting for us." Roman murmured.

Quietly they entered the fourth floor and started looking. Roman got the side A and Drake the side B. As he passed each room his heart soared with hope to find Taylor.

But her name didn't appear anywhere. She wasn't in any of the rooms. He checked.

"Nothing. She's not here." Roman said when they were on the stairs.

"I didn't found her either. You know what this means?" He asked frustrated.

"Her parents lied to the girls."

"Hell, Roman, where is she?"

Roman understood Drake's despair. If it was Emery he would stop at nothing to find her.

They left the hospital and saw Julia engrossed in a conversation with the security. When she saw them, she waited for them to hide in the woods and finished her conversation.

"Thank you, James. You are my savior. They won't believe it when they see the pictures." Julia smiled lively.

"Wait. I can give you my number and … well, if you wanna go out sometime…" the security said embarrassed.

Julia was startled but smiled and thanked him as he gave her his number. When she was near the Atrians she smiled.

"Have you found her?"

Julia didn't need an answer. Drake's face said it all.

"No?"

"No. She wasn't at the hospital. Her parents lied to us."

All happiness disappeared from Julia.

"What now?"

"Now we have to start all over again." Drake muttered.

"We have to go to the Sector. And you need to go home." Roman said, looking at Julia.

"I can give you a ride. It's faster."

Drake didn't sleep that night. His head was buzzing with thoughts about Taylor and what was being done to her. The humans who touched her would pay.

With their lives.

The next day when he reached his locker and opened it, a white paper felt to the floor. For ordinary humans that was a simple white paper. But not for Drake.

Drake was able to read what they had written in Atrian.

_"New Age Center."_

* * *

**What do you think? Who left the message?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Second chapter for today!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Her mother's words never stopped running through her mind like a movie in slow motion. Her heart was shattered and Taylor felt as if her world was crumbling down. How could the people who should protect her simply abandoned her in the worst way possible? Taylor would never do that to her child. She would love him unconditionally. Why did they reject her?

Saraya had been at her side during her uncontrollable fit of crying. She was becoming a great friend and supporter for Taylor.

When she heard the metal door sliding, an involuntary shudder passed through her body.

"Atrians. To the wall." A guard yelled. All days it was the same.

"Taylor." Martinez would always say.

At first Taylor always struggled, but when the guards came closer with electric guns, she lowered her arms and conformed herself. Today was no different.

Without looking up from the floor, she followed the guards and Martinez to a white room.

Everything was white in this hell.

_Ironic._ A White hell.

Taylor was starting to lose her mind.

Inside the room, besides the crazy scientists there was a small tank of water. Full of ice.

"You can take off your shoes and get inside." Martinez said without further explanation.

Taylor turned to her in disbelief.

"You want me to get in the water? Full of ice?"

Martinez took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Taylor, my patience has limits. Do not test me. Do what I say and the faster you do it, the better for you."

Maybe Taylor should have heard what the woman was saying.

Maybe if she had everything would have run better.

But no. Taylor crossed her arms and planted her feet on the ground like a spoiled child.

The guard just grabbed her and threw her in the water.

Her bones froze and the thermal shock was brutal. Her teeth chattered and her whole body trembled.

"Dive."

"No…"

Her head was pushed forcefully under water. Her eyes were open but Taylor couldn't see anything. Water got inside her mouth and nose, chilling her to the core. Air was scarce and Taylor quickly began to struggle against the strong hand that pressed her down. She struggled, struggled, clawing the gloves that only pushed her further. Gradually her forces ran out and her eyes begin to weight.

The hand that was pushing her underwater grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the surface. The cold attenuated the pain she felt. Weak, Taylor fell over the edge of the tank, fighting for breath.

"You can't stand more than a few seconds under water. You don't have Atrians' capabilities in relation to water."Martinez said writing on a small pad of paper. A blanket was placed on her back when she was pulled out of the tank. Taylor looked at her right and saw Ms. Benton stroking her arms trying to create heat and manage the hypothermia that gripped Taylor.

"How… can…. you… you… be… so…" Words failed her and her teeth chattered, hindering any speech.

Ms. Benton lowered her face but didn't answer.

"You can take her back to the room. Later we will continue with the allergies tests."

Taylor was in hypothermia and this insane woman wanted to keep studying her? It wasn't enough the constant blood tests, the constant examinations to her body as if she was an animal in the zoo?

When the guard pulled Ms. Benton away from Taylor and grabbed her arm she turned to him and punched him in the face. The pain was intense when her wrist came into contact with the guard's face. Another guard followed the previous and this time Taylor hit him in the stomach, getting face to face with the white card that the guard had hung around the neck.

Unfortunately Taylor's strength, who was hypothermic and weak, took no chances against the strength of five adult and strong men. The men fell on top of her and attacked her, stopping only when Martinez gave the order.

They dragged her body to the bedroom and threw her inside carelessly.

"Oh, Taylor." Was all Saraya said.

When her body touched the cool sheets, several blankets covered her body and Taylor silently thanked the Atrians that helped her. They might not like her and might even still be suspicious of her but at least they helped her.

Gradually her body was heating up, stopping the tremors all over her body. Taylor didn't told Saraya what happened in the tests rooms. She didn't have to, after all Saraya also had been through that. They all knew how much it hurt and they also knew what was to come.

To help pass the pain, Saraya used to talk about Drake and asked Taylor to tell her how he was and what had happened to certain Atrians. The sorrow was general when they learned their leader, Nox, had been killed. Saraya told her stories about when Drake was a child and it made Taylor dream of a future outside these walls. Away from these humans.

A future where they both could be happy without threats over their heads.

But for that, she needed to get out.

She opened her eyes and saw Saraya stroking her hair gently. Saraya was a caregiver by nature.

"Saraya, we need to get out of here." She whispered.

Saraya smiled sadly.

"It's not possible." Taylor shook her head and took her hand from under the blankets.

"It is with this."

She opened her hand and what she showed took Saraya's breath away.

"How did you get that?"

"When I was younger some friends taught me how to take things from a person without them knowing it. It came in handy today." She whispered, clutching the white card in her hand. The card was the way out of this hell for all of them.

"Even if you have it, it's not possible." Saraya insisted.

"Everything is possible."

"How?"

"We need a distraction."

* * *

**Don't forget to review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**The third chapter of today!**

**Thank you so much and I really hope you like it :)**

* * *

When Drake saw who he wanted, he ran to him and pulled him into a room full of computers.

"Lukas."

The boy looked scared of him. And yes, Drake could understand the boy's fear, after all his eyes were fierce and he was not really the most affectionate person to the humans.

"I need your help."

Lukas was surprised by the request. When was Roman asking him, Lukas didn't hesitate to help but… Drake, Drake had never been very friendly.

But Lukas has never refused help to anyone.

"I need you to find any information you can on a center called New Age." Drake answered when he asked what he needed.

"Never heard of it. But I can search it." Lukas told him, sitting in front of a computer.

"I can't be here. I have a class."

"So, I try to find out as much as possible and when you finish your lesson you come here. Can it be?" Lukas asked helpull.

Drake nodded and thanked him, leaving the room.

During the class, Drake counted the minutes to the end of it. Another question arose in his mind. Who could have left the note? What was New Age? And more importantly who had written the message? Some Atrian for sure.

He had to trust the human and wait.

Drake hated waiting.

Once the lesson finished, Drake was the first out of the door.

"Drake?" He heard a female voice behind him.

"Sophia, not now."

"_Wait!"_

The command in her voice made him stop and wait until the Atrian reached his side.

"What?"

"What do we do now?"

"'We'?"

"Yes, we need to find Taylor." Sophia explained him. The Atrian had a sad look on her face and grabbed the handle of her bag tightly.

"Sophia, '_we_' won't do anything. I will" He told her, pulling her into a more sheltered side.

"No, she's my friend too and I want to help you. Why won't anyone let me help?!" The Atrian was getting frustrated.

"Sophia, understand this. I don't have the slightest idea of where Taylor is. I just know someone is hurting her, her parents lied to us and Roman would never let you in this."

"He is my brother, not my father and even if he was he couldn't stop me. So, you're gonna let me help you." Her blue eyes glistened with fresh tears.

Drake took a deep breath and ran his hands over his head.

"Then come on."

Sophia nodded following him to the computers room.

Luks was sitting at the computer that was farther away from the door, in the back row. Drake sat on one side of the human and Sophia on the other. Lukas looked at Sophia and smiled.

Great, one more human in love with an Atrian.

"What did you find?" Drake asked, showing a bit of frustration in his voice.

Lukas turned to him and cleared his throat.

"Well, not much. Just that the Mew Age is a scientific research center that has several research areas. Astronomy, physics, archeology, chemistry, life science, life Earth, medicine among others. It was built in 2010 and since then it has won a few awards for their Evolution of Species research, some cures for diseases, new chemical forms, etc." Lukas said, showing the website to them.

"Do you have an address?" Drake asked. That's where Taylor was. It had to be.

"Yes. It's 500 miles from here."

"That's far…" Drake muttered.

"Okay. I helped you, but now I need to know why you're interested in a research center that is 500 miles from here." Lukas said, turning to Drake and waiting for answers.

"It has to do with Taylor."

_"Sophia!"_

"Drake, he needs to know. He's helping us. He's trustworthy." Sophia answered, lowering her voice when she saw some students enter the computers room.

"What's up with Taylor? She's in Quantin Hospital."

"No, the thing is she isn't and her parents lied."

"Why would they do that? We were just worried about their daughter."

"I don't know. But yesterday me and Roman went there and she wasn't anywhere."

"Hold on," Lukas said raising his hands, "Why are you so interested in Taylor?"

"It doesn't matter." Drake said roughly.

"She is at risk for being my friend." Sophia said as Drake spoke.

"Why would she be in danger?"

"Because she got sick after hanging out with me and people can start to think she got sick because of Atrians. And I just want to know where she is to assure she's okay." Sophia said with some tears in her eyes.

Lukas squeezed her hand and tried to calm her down.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. We can try to go to the center but I doubt they would let us get inside. And I don't believe she is there. It makes no sense." Lukas said.

Drake just thanked him for the information and left.

He had to think about what he was going to do. He needed to find a way to disable the bracelet indefinitely because travel 500km took more than three hours. He needed to get inside the Center and take Taylor safe and sound from there. He needed to get Taylor to Eljida but first he needed to find it.

One thing he was sure. He was going to find Taylor.

Tonight!

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**I'll probably upload more chapters on the weekend. Thank you so much for all the support and don't forget to review so I can do more surprises like this!**

**Till next time,**

**Take care and ship Draylor!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Stargazers!**

**First I want to apologize for not uploading any chapter on the weekend, but I have been sick and I had a lot of headaches and I couldn't write, but I'm here now.**

**I only have one chapter for you today, but I'll try to upload more tomorrow. And today it's Star-Crossed day, so cross your fingers and hope for Daylor scenes.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows, reads, so guys are amazing and I am so thankfull for all of you.**

**I hope you like it and enjoy :)**

* * *

His mouth ran through her body. Soft, wet and warm, waking her. With expertise, Drake made the sheets slide, showing her bare back. He spread kisses through her spine, nibbling her and caressing her curves. With his fingers, he gently wrote on her back the words he never dared to say. Words of absolute love, reverence and seduction. Unable to bear more, Taylor turned to Drake showing him all of her beauty.

"Drake… I missed you so much." And no more words were exchanged. They weren't needed.

Taylor's hands rose from Drake's bare chest to his head, pulling him closer. When their lips touched, Taylor sighed. Everything she had been through was forgotten now that Drake was here with her. All that mattered was Drake.

Everything became fierce.

Drake's mouth slid to her neck, sucking on it and leaving marks; his hands lost themselves in her curves, casting her breasts. His scorching tongue touched her right nipple while his hand went down her belly to her center. Taylor squeezed Drake's head, moving her hips to have more contact with him. She needed him. She was feeling so much.

"_Drake_…" She begged moaning.

Drake didn't stop kissing her, on the contrary, he kissed her down her navel, opening her legs to accommodate his larger body.

There was no shame between them. There never was. When his tongue touched her lightly, Taylor threw her head back and moaned loudly. This man was driving her crazy.

One taste was not enough.

Grabbing her by the butt, Drake pressed her closer to his mouth, savoring her in a thousand different ways. Pleasure flooded her, intense and scorching.

"So ready for me…" His voice was sensual and engaging.

Scratching his head, Taylor groaned, begging him to stop the torture.

"Come on, blondie, you know you like it."

"I like it better when you hurry."

Drake just laughed rising up her body and kissing her madly. Her legs wrapped around the Atrian's waist, rubbing her center against his hard and hot member.

The Atrian whispered words in his language that Taylor couldn't understand. It just sounded like love words, words that warmed her heart and that erased the horrors she had lived in the scientists' hands. When he thrust inside her, time seemed to stop. It was just the two of them. Together. Alone.

Taylor closed her eyes and a tear escaped. When she opened them she saw Drake's intense and green eyes, who watched her quietly. Feeling him inside her felt so good, but she needed him to move. When she tried to move her hips, Drake's hands stopped her.

"Drake…"

Those words seemed to rouse him, because he lowered his face and kissed her mouth calmly as if he had all the time in the world. As if there was no one else in this world, but the two of them.

His thrusts became more insistent, more heated. His eyes never left hers, their lips millimeters away and whispers of simple love flouted around them.

Suddenly a noise was heard.

And Taylor opened her eyes.

_Damn!_

It was all a dream.

She was not in a paradise island with Drake. No, she was still in the white hell that gnawed her brain and body.

The guards screams to the Atrians were heard and Taylor squinted hard. Maybe if she could block the sound they would cease to exist.

"Taylor…" Saraya's voice made her realize that there was no way to escape reality. It always caught us.

But today was a good day.

Today was the day they were going to put their operation "_let's be free"_ in process. Today they would escape.

A guard came and grabbed her without any delicacy, dragging her across the room. The look she exchanged with Saraya sent a message.

Today!

The guards took her to a laboratory, where only Martinez was.

"Oh, I don't have admirers anymore. I'm sad." Taylor said sarcastic.

Martinez didn't answer her but turned to her, looking her up and down.

Her body was all marked, full of bruises, scrapes and deep cuts, thanks to the guards' exquisite treatment.

"Hmm," was all Martinez said.

Grabbing a chair, she tilted her head making a silent message to the guard who grabbed Taylor's arm.

_Of course_.

With force, the guard pushed Taylor into the chair.

"You could have asked, I would sit without help." Taylor complained.

"You never cooperate. And my patience has limits." Martinez told her, turning to a table full of chemicals.

Today she was going to cooperate.

As Martinez did whatever she was doing, Taylor toured a look through the chemicals table. When she found what she wanted, she memorized the place.

"Today, we are going to do something different. And here is when we begin our real experience." Martinez said.

And the others had been what? Routine?

Taylor had agreed to cooperate so she could get the guards off her back but this cooperation ended when she saw the syringe in the scientist's hand.

"What is that?" She asked.

"This, my dear, is a disease that we have created to see how your modified blood reacts."

"_What?"_

"This will interfere with you immune system and let us know if human blood mixed with Atrian blood can cure diseases. Imagine the discovery that would be. A mix of alien and human capable of producing a blood that's able to remove any type of disease. Brilliant."

"And if it doesn't? What happens if my blood doesn't react?" She asked scared.

"Well, in that case, I can only say that it was nice to study you."

"You're going to give me something you don't know how it will react?!"

"Now, Taylor. But that's how we make antibiotics. Or don't you know that the scientists are the ones who create most diseases? Think in terms of computing. Companies create virus in order to sell antivirus. Simple, I create viruses and then I try to find a way to destroy them. And that way might be you blood."

"You're crazy."

"Oh, Taylor, again with the _complements_. I thought we were over that stage." She replied approaching.

Taylor tried to break free from the powerful hands of the guards that grabbed her but there was no way to let loose. She was one against four strong men. When the needle pierced her arm, the pain was intense and terrifying. As Martinez downed the plunger, the whitish liquid entered Taylor's veins as if it were fire. Her veins burned and breath failed her for a few moments.

"You can let her go." She heard Martinez say. Her body ached and her head was dizzy but now was her chance. Time to do a bit of theater.

She rose dizzy and Martinez walked away from her, giving her space for her to walk.

"You're reacting faster than I thought." She heard.

Raising a hand to her head and another to her chest, Taylor pretended to feel ill, staggering to the table, once she came closer to the chemical she wanted, Taylor pretended to faint, quickly grabbing the component and putting the small little tube in her pants.

Her arms were grabbed and for a moment Taylor though she had been caught, but then she heard Martinez say.

"Take her to her room. In two hours we will see how her body reacts. Her blood is going to need time to fight the disease. If he fights it."

Curling up on herself to protect the little tube, Taylor was taken to the room. When the metal door shut, Taylor looked around. Everyone was ready.

Approaching her bed, Taylor withdrew the tube from her pants and showed it to Saraya and Rupert.

"_Show time."_

Tearing the sheets lightly so the cameras wouldn't detect anything suspicious, Taylor poured acetone on the sheets and the rest was with Rupert.

Taylor pretended to lie down and Saraya did the same, while Rupert walked away. The smell of smoke began to reach her nose and Taylor smiled. Their plan was working.

Suddenly the flames rose powerful and hot, burning all that met ahead. Sensors started beeping but the water couldn't erase the red and yellow destructive fury. The metal door opened and several guards appeared, but the smoke blinded the humans who tried to take the Atrians from the room. And that's when the Atrians joined together.

The weapons offered no defense against the Atrians' repressed fury. Guards fell helpless to the ground as the fire consumed and smoke blinded. The Atrians ran as Taylor opened the doors with the white card she had stolen. More Atrians appeared from other rooms.

How many Atrians where here?

Scientists were also fleeing from the smoke and the fire but the Atrians didn't forgive them. Some just punched and left the scientists and guards fainted on the floor but others unloaded everything they felt. Taylor didn't want to think about that but she knew that at least four guards were killed and more followed.

They needed to find the exit quickly or her perfect plan would turn into a brutal massacre. Her forces abandoned her body and Taylor fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Come on, Taylor. We're almost there." Saraya insisted, helping her stand up.

"Saraya, I can't…" It was as if all her strength had evaporated like smoke. The disease began to attack and as Martinez said, her immune system was gone.

"Come on, human. We've come too far to give up." She heard Rupert say beside her, taking her arm as Saraya took her other.

Taylor looked surprised at the Atrian. He didn't like her and he considered her a human too, but he was willing to help her. Taylor took a deep breath and tried to endure. Some Atrians had found the exit and were free but Saraya, Rupert and Taylor and a few more had fallen behind.

Taylor's feet weight so much to the point she had to crawl. If not for Rupert's strength to pull her up, Taylor had already sprawled on the floor. The daylight seemed a blessing to Taylor.

_A blessing that fade away._

Taylor fell lip to the ground, unconscious.

"Taylor…" Saraya called her, tapping her face.

Taylor opened her eyes and tried to tell Saraya to get out while she could because the doors were closing. New Age was burning and soon it would crumble down.

"Go, Saraya. I'll take her." Rupert said, putting an arm under her legs and the other on her back, lifting her.

Saraya ran but as she left, Martinez appeared at the door with a crossbow. The arrows pointed to Taylor and Rupert were green with black sharp tips.

"You will not _destroy_ everything I built!" She screamed insane.

The fire consumed everything and it was coming more and more close to them.

"Forget it, Martinez. It's over. Everyone will know what you wanted to do and we'll start a war that will be the end of you!"

"_NO!_ I won't lose to some _creatures_ that couldn't even save your own planet!" While Martinez screamed with fury, Rupert put Taylor down.

"When I say three, you run and don't look back." Rupert whispered beside her.

Taylor looked at him and his eyes said it all.

One of them wouldn't survive and he was giving her a chance to live.

"Why?" He never liked humans.

"You're worth saving. And you're my daughter's age. I couldn't save her, but I won't let you die." He replied with a simple smile. "On three."

Taylor swallowed the tears and saw Martinez raising her gun.

"_Three."_ Rupert shouted.

And Taylor ran. Martinez turned to her and didn't see Rupert fell on her. When she heard the crossbow go off, Taylor broke the promise she had made to Rupert.

She looked back.

Rupert was clinging to Martinez, and three arrows were stuck through his chest.

"_No…_" She sobbed, with intention of going back.

"No, Taylor. Come on." Saraya pulled her, "There's nothing we can do."

Rupert had died for her.

"But.."

"Taylor!" We have to leave." She said, grabbing her by the waist and helping her walk.

Taylor looked back and saw that the fire was almost touching Martinez and Rupert. Martinez's vengeful and furious gaze met Taylor's and she saw her take a small gun from her chest.

Something slammed into Taylor's back and with the impact, she and Saraya fell down on the ground.

The Center collapsed and Taylor just heard screams. Everything was burning, everything was collapsing.

Taylor felt Saraya take the dart from her back and help her up.

"Come on Taylor, we have to find shelter before the remaining guards come after us." Saraya said, but Taylor little could understand or hear.

Her tired body asked her to stop, her mind was turning off and only her survival instinct subsisted. But the sleepiness that hovered on her head was stronger than that instinct. There was nothing she could do. In addition to the disease that Martinez had injected her with, she had been hit by something.

Her feet stopped and her body just shut down. When her eyes closed she saw Drake running to her.

One last glance at her love before dead claimed her.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I can give you a little teaser for the next chapter. Drake finally finds his mother!**

**Anyway, thank you so much and don't forget to review because it really helps me a lot and you all give me strenght to keep writting this story.**

**Till next time, **

**Take care, don't catch a flu (like I did -_-*) and ship Draylor :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Stargazers!**  
**New Chapter today! Have you seen yesterday episode? It was so good. Imagine it was Taylor inhaling the black cyper instead of Lukas. It would be awesome! I just wanted more Draylor scenes. Oh, well.**  
**Anyway, thank you so much for all the support. You are all amazing and I really appreciate you guys.**  
**Hope you like it and enjoy :)**

* * *

"So, what do we do?" Roman asked looking at the map Drake had in his hands.

"Lukas said that if we followed this map we would be able to find the Center." He answered him, opening a colorful map on the table.

"Okay, how do we get there?"

"Walking is out of question, it would take us a long time. Swimming will be tricky because there is no river nearby, so the only solution is to go by car."

"With who?"

When Drake was going to answer the door from the classroom they were "hidden" in opened and Julia came in, looking at them both.

"What are you doing?"

_"Nothing." _Drake answered promptly, closing the map.

"It's about Taylor, isn't? I can help." She said, coming closer.

Roman looked at Drake and nodded.

"Okay. You're already in it. Here's what we have: Lukas found where Taylor is."

"You think. We don't know for sure." Roman said.

"Yes, we do. I'm sure she is there."

"_Okay,_ and where is that?" Julia asked, stopping the discussion between the two Atrians.

"Far, far away. And we need help."

"I can help you but, it's just that my car is not very good for long trips." She said, shrugging.

_"Damn_." Drake snapped, sitting on a chair and rubbing his head.

"We can ask Emery."

"_No!"_ Both Roman and Drake replied at the same time.

The last thing Roman wanted was to put Emery in danger. She had enough to worry with all that was going on with Grayson.

"But, explain to me why do you think Taylor is there?" Julia asked confused. She knew Drake had healed her but what would she be doing in a science Center?

"Drake thinks she's in that Center to be studied, because of his blood."

"But cyper and Atrian blood disappears quickly from our system." Julia tried to understand.

"Yeah, but it didn't on Taylor. Not only that, she also got the marks."

"Marks?"

"It's complicated, Julia. What we need is someone to take us to the center. Or steal a car." Drake replied, standing up and putting his hand on his hips.

"Easy boy, you can't go around and steal cars." Julia said walking around the room with her gaze lost in thoughts. "It might work."

"What might?" Roman asked seeing her talking to herself.

"I have an idea but I don't know if it's good."

"Tell us. Everything can be helpful." Drake answered.

"Well, that is a research center, right?" Roman and Drake nodded. "And you think Atrians are stuck there."

"No, we think Taylor is there. We don't know if there are Atrians." Roman replied crossing his arms and trying to figure out where Julia was getting at.

"What if you ask the journalist, Matt Bandell, to help you. Tell him that you think there's a center that has Atrians, where they make experiences on. He'll love it, after all he writes for a tabloid."

"And we would say what? 'Look, we have a clue that scientists are studying Atrians and we wanted to know if you would take us there to investigate'?" Drake joked.

"We can ask Emery. I know you don't want her in this but she is… friends with the journalist and he trusts her."

While Drake was considering the idea, Roman denied vehemently. He would not put Emery in danger and if Drake was right and Taylor was actually in New Age then there would be fights and Roman didn't want Emery in the middle of it.

"I agree. If Roman accepts…" Drake replied looking hopeful at Roman.

"No. I don't want Emery in this."

"Then at least let her call the journalist. She can make something up and tell him to meet you." Julia insisted.

"Come on, Roman, is just a phone call. What if there are more Atrians at that Center? Nothing better than a journalist to expose those terrorists."

Even though he didn't want, Roman nodded and saw Julia pick her phone up and call emery.

"Yes, I'm at the room near the amphitheater, can you come here? Okay." Julia spoke.

After five minutes, Emery came in, confused by Roman and Drake's presence next to Julia.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked looking at them.

"Emery, we need your help." Drake said urgently.

Emery was so surprised by Drake's request that words failed her.

"We need you to call your journalist friend to give him a clue."

"About what?" She asked.

"Emery, we can't explain much but you have to trust us." Roman said.

Roman's eyes were worried and tense and Emery knew that whatever it was that they were hiding was important. She nodded and picked her phone up.

"What do I say?" She asked, dialing the journalist name.

"Tell him that there is a research center called New Age where they are doing experiments on Atrians."

"_Really_?" She asked astonished.

"Emery. Tell him to meet us in two hours so we can investigate. Tell him we have proof." Drake insisted.

Drake spoke with a passion that surprised Emery. Was his mother at that Center? Or was someone else?

"_Hello?_" She heard Matt replying.

"Hi, it's Emery."

_"Oh, how can I help you?"_

"I have a new story for you. You'll love it."

"_Hum. Tell me everything."_

Emery looked at Drake and Roman, who smiled encouragingly.

"There is a scientific research center called New Age where scientists are doing experiments on Atrians."

Total silence from the other end.

_"You sure about that, Emery? This is very serious. It would destroy any possible agreement between humans and Atrians."_

"I know but it's true and I have proof. Meet me near the city garden in two hours. And I'll tell you everything."

_"You bet I'll meet you. Do you realize that if these news are true that might be the boost my career needs? If I uncover an illicit Center where they study Atrians, I will be considered a hero and I would become the best journalist on the face of Earth."_

"Yeah, yeah… don't forget, in two hours."

"_I'll be there_." He answered hanging up.

"It's done. He'll meet us in two hours.

"_Us_? No, you're not going, Emery."

"Roman, I have to. Or he will think this is a trap if he only sees you two."

"She's right, man." Drake told him. His eyes shone with the possibility of getting closer to find Taylor.

"I don't want you in this."

"Roman, I can take care of me. And I'm going." She answered him not giving him chances to counter.

At the appointed hour, Drake, Roman and Emery sat on a bench when a black van parked in front of them. The sliding door opened and the journalist signaled them to get inside.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you, Atrians." The journalist said.

"They are my evidence. Someone left them a message with the Center's name written in Atrian. When we researched the Center and read what was searched in it, we were convinced that there are Atrians there, against their will." Emery told him, praying for the journalist to believe.

Matt crossed his arms and leaned on the chair he sat.

"It's a far-fetched theory. But worth investigating." He said, for their relief. "Okay, so, I know the address and we need to go. Are you coming with us?" He asked pointing at Roman and Drake.

"Yes, don't worry about the curfew."

Matt smiled and got up from the chair.

"One day you'll give me an interview to tell me all about your little secrets."

In your dreams, Drake thought. They had found a way to disconnect the bracelet for hours and there was no way they would tell that to a journalist.

His body shook with the thought of seeing Taylor again. How would she be? He knew something was done to her because he felt it on his own body. Drake just prayed she was alive and okay. Funny, how in a moment of despair, Drake clung to a faith that was characteristic of humans. Hell, every day, Taylor made him a little more human. Someday he would be like Roman, a human lover. Drake could admit that there were good humans but to like them (beside Taylor), it was too much to ask.

The trip to the center was awful.

Roman and Emery exchanged loving glances and Drake began to wonder if he looked like that at Taylor. During the trip, Drake also thought about what he would do once he saw her again… and what he would do if she wasn't there.

Thinking about how he could not find her today, increased his rage. Drake would destroy everything to find her. But he tried to think like Sophia always said. Be positive. Everything will be fine and he was going to find her. And then he would be able to hug and kiss her and never let her leave his side. They had so much to talk about. How would she react to the bond? She didn't even know they were bonded… Yeah, they had a lot to talk about.

When they finally arrived at the New Age, they found a building rather odd.

It seemed like a dome full of mirrors. Everything was reflected by that building.

"Beautiful architecture." Matt said, looking dumbfound at the building.

Roman turned to Emery and stroked her face.

"Emery, I beg you, please stay here. If anything goes wrong, I don't want you in trouble." He whispered so only they could hear.

Emery nodded because she knew how hard it had been for Roman to let her come with them.

"Let's go investigate." Matt said, grabbing a camera and a small microphone, placing it on his shirt.

They had parked a bit far from the center, hidden among the trees surrounding the New Age.

As they came closer they heard the alarms.

"Looks like we came in good time." Matt said.

Drake's eyes were focused on the door. What was happening at this center? Was this a simulacrum that humans usually did? Where was Taylor? They needed to go inside so he could look for her.

"We have to go inside." He said to Roman. He just signaled him to be quiet and be calm.

Calm?! He was too worried and mad to be quiet and calm!

"What's that?" Matt asked, rousing them from their silent conversation.

They looked at the building and saw some guards running out of the door and smoke after them, a lot of smoke.

"The building is burning." The journalist said surprised, picking up his phone.

"Come on, Roman." Drake insisted.

As they came closer they saw more people leaving the Center.

"Are they…" Matt said, petrified with the camera high, filming everything.

"Atrians." Roman and Drake replied while running to their kind.

Some Atrians that had disappeared ten years ago were alive. The journalist stayed behind, hidden in a corner and recording everything but Roman and Drake had another purpose. They had to find and save Taylor.

"You take care of them and I'll look for Taylor." Drake yelled to Roman, running and passing several Atrians who screamed and ran with all their might.

All this time, they believed the Atrians were dead and they were, in fact, locked in this hell.

Like dangerous creatures.

Some guards came running but the Atrians didn't forgive them. Drake saw an Atrian man, he knew as being the father of an Atrian that went to school with him, hitting the guard. His want was also to fight these monsters but his body froze when he saw the two women fleeing the building in ruins.

His body trembled and his eyes filled with tears as Drake didn't want to close them. He was too afraid that once his eyelids shut that dream would end and he never saw them again.

His feet came to life and slowly, he run toward the women of his life.

The women that completed him.

His mother and Taylor.

His happiness was shattered when he saw Taylor fall at his mother's feet and drag her to the ground with the lack of strength.

"TAYLOR!" He shouted. His mother looked up and her eyes stared at his.

So many emotions conveyed those green, tired and exhausted eyes.

His arms wrapped his mother's body, trapping Taylor in the middle of them. What does a person do when he rediscovers the reason why he fought for 10 years?

"My son. My dear." His mother murmured. Tears streamed down his face. Tears of joy, tears of sadness, tears of longing. He lowered his face and hugged Taylor's inert body.

"We have to leave. She is very sick and we need to find shelter." Saraya said letting Drake pick Taylor up in his arms.

They ran aimlessly, leaving behind the ruins of an inferno that had killed many of one species and condemned another to war.

They ran without ever realizing that the journalist that was hidden in the trees filmed everything.

They ran without ever looking back because nothing and no one could stop them.

* * *

**SO? What do you think?**

**I really hope you liked it. **

**Don't forget to review. I'll probably upload more chapters on friday. Oh, yeah, and the story is coming to an end. I have probably more five or six chapters and that's it.**

**Anyway, thank you so much and**

**Till next time,**

**Take care, be happy, and ship Draylor** :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Stargazers!**

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been extremely busy and I can't find time to write, but I'm here now and I have a new chapter for you.**

**Thank you so much for all the support and I really hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Drake!" He heard Roman shouting at distance.

For the first time in his life, Drake didn't know what to do. He was finally with his beloved mother but his mate was unconscious in his arms and the world around him seemed a war scenario. Drake could hear the firemen's sirens and the police at distance. He could hear the other Atrians fleeing and screaming, perhaps in relief that they were finally freed or for all the nightmares they had lived.

"Is that Roman?" He heard his mother ask.

When Roman came closer the first person he saw was Saraya.

She smiled and hugged him affectionately.

"Hugs have to come later. We need to leave."

"The van is near." Oman said, running along with them.

"What about the others?" Saraya asked. Her hand was holding Taylor's head gently.

"Mom, I truly want to help them, but right now it's every man for himself." Drake answered, his arms ached and his breath was fast but he wouldn't stop until Taylor was in safety and then she would have to be healed.

"Mom, what happened in that Center?" Drake asked, seeing the black van.

"A lot, my boy. A lot, but now is not the time. We have to help Taylor." She answered him.

Emery opened the sliding door, helping Saraya and Drake inside. Drake sat with Taylor in his lap and her head in his mother's lap.

"What happened to her?" Emery asked shocked.

Drake didn't answer her. The last thing that was on his mind was answers to Roman's human. He looked down.

Taylor had changed.

The marks that once covered her stomach, were now scattered throughout the rest of her body. In her face, the marks painted her eyes resembling Drake's. Smoothly, as if any gesture could harm her, Drake stroked her beautiful face. He wanted to feel what she was feeling but all he was getting from their bond, was silence. She was breathing but so weakly.

He only realized the tears running down his face when his mother put an arm around his shoulders.

"She'll be fine…" she said, but not even her voice seemed sure of that, "She'll be fine…" she repeated.

Roman was driving the van at high speed, muttering and perhaps explaining what had happened to Emery.

"Roman, we need to go to a place where no one will find us. An abandoned place… until we can find Eljida." Drake said, his voice rough.

"Eljida… that is a myth. No one ever managed to find it." Saraya replied.

Roman was silent still. He knew the path to Eljida but, unfortunately, he also knew it was all a lie. The boatman never appeared.

"There is an abandoned cabin in the woods. It's not easy to go there, but I remember it from when I was little." Emery said, turning to Drake.

"Is it safe?" He asked.

"It's very hard to find. Right at the heart of the forest and it has many treacherous paths."

"And you think you can find it?" Drake voice was suspicious. He knew he had no right to talk like that at Emery but time was passing and Taylor wasn't waking up. And it seemed the Earth was finally going to meet a war like they had never seen before.

Go to the forest wasn't easy. There were police cars everywhere and even the military were in position.

"Roman, let me drive and hide yourself with Drake and his mother. The police will ask me to stop and they can't see you here." Emery said.

Roman wasn't satisfied with her options but he knew he couldn't do more. If the police caught them they would probably arrest them and send them back to the Sector. And Taylor would never survive there with the Trags. For them it was indifferent whether Taylor was Drake's mate or not. What mattered was that Taylor was a human and Drake had become a traitor by hooking up with her.

In a play of legs, Roman and Emery switched places and Roman hid in the dark part of the van. Fortunately the back had no windows which hindered the view of anyone who was out of the van looking in.

Just like predicted, an officer asked Emery to stop the car.

"Good Night, your documents please." The guy asked quietly. At his shoulder was a charged gun he would not hesitate to use.

"Good night." Emery replied, handing her papers.

"What is Ms. Whitehill doing in these areas?" He asked looking from her documents to her.

"I was doing a story for a newspaper. I am a volunteer and the director let me bring the van." Emery explained.

The officer looked at the van and back at Emery.

"Story? About what?"

"Acacias. I love plants and I thought it was a good idea to share that love with readers."

The officer seemed to believe her and handed her the documents.

"Drive carefully." He told her, stepping away from the van. "And good luck with the acacias."

Emery smiled and took off.

The sigh of relief was general within the van.

As they approached the forest, Emery exchanged with Roman.

"We have to hurry. Taylor's getting worse." Drake said despaired.

Her fever continued to rise and delusions had begun. Taylor's life seemed to have the hours counted. And Drake didn't know what he would do if Taylor didn't…

_No!_ He would not think about that. He would give her some more of his blood and the cyper would heal her. It had to heal her. He didn't accept any other outcome.

The road to the cabin was extremely steep and difficult to access. Only a fool would go through an entire forest to find this cabin.

Twice did Drake's heart stop along with Taylor's.

"Mom…" he didn't know what to do. They couldn't wait any longer. The blood should be transferred in a peaceful and quiet place but they couldn't wait because Taylor languished by every second.

"Roman, the cyper?" Drake asked.

"Drake, it's too risky to do that while we're driving. A turn and everything can go wrong."

"_I know_!" He exalted, "But Taylor is dying and I'm not going to let that happen."

Stopping in the middle of the forest, Roman turned to Drake, handing him the cyper and a syringe.

"How did you…" Emery began asking but thinking better, "Never mind…" She didn't want to know how Roman got a syringe.

Emery had never seen the blood transfer from an Atrian to a human and much less for a half human, half Atrian like Taylor seemed to be.

Carefully, Drake put the cyper in his arm, causing his veins to glow, illuminating the dark interior of the van. With the syringe Drake pulled his blood, blue like his marks. Bright and full of life. When he injected it into Taylor's arm, everyone held their breath. The girl's body flashed. Her marks, still a mystery to Emery, shone like Drake's. It was as if her body was bursting in an explosion of color.

The light stopped and they all let out their breaths. Roman didn't wait, he just put the van in gear again and followed Emery directions to find the cabin.

Lost in the woods and covered in ferns and foliage was a small cabin, made of stone with a roof covered with moss. If not looking carefully they would never see it because it was camouflaged among the leaves. Perfect to hide in for a few hours.

Roman stopped the van and left, skirting and opening the door so Saraya and Drake could leave.

Gently Drake lifted Taylor in his arms and left the van. The deliriums had passed but the fever hadn't. Her body was sticky with sweat and her lips began to crack up because of how dry they were.

Saraya had the same idea Drake had because she picked a small bottle that was inside the van and walked over to a small stream that was near the cabin. She filled the bottle and brought it to Drake. He wet his fingers and ran them by Taylor's chapped lips. When she began to respond and look for more of the freshness of the water, Drake knelt on the floor and lifted her blond head while Saraya carefully poured a little water to her mouth.

"The cabin is a bit unkempt but you can spend the night in it." Roman said, returning with Emery from inspecting the cabin.

Drake nodded and stood up, taking Taylor into the cabin.

The cabin, although small it had two floors. At the bottom, it had a fireplace, a small table with a few chairs and a wooden railing with an old mattress on top of it. Connecting the bottom to the second floor was a stone staircase, dirty and old. Upstairs, there was a small window that was completely covered by brambles and eras, and a mattress lying on the ground.

"Not much, but at least it's good for the night." Emery said, bringing blankets on her arms. "Matt should do a lot of watches in the van because it looked like a room with the amount of blankets that he had there."

"What about you, Roman? You're staying?" Drake asked, putting Taylor over a blanket that Emery spread on the bed.

"No. I'm going back to the Sector. Sophia got me covered and I want to see how things are going so I can help you better." He replied.

Drake nodded and sat next to Taylor, covering her with another blanket and touching her forehead for the fever.

"I'll be back tomorrow. It's dark, get some rest."

"Roman, I need to find Eljida." Drake said.

"I know." But he also knew that Eljida was nothing but dust thrown in the eyes of believers. "I'll help you. You know that."

Saraya and Emery returned with food and placed it on the small table.

"I don't know where Matt thought he was going to but that van was full of food." Emery said, "You have enough till tomorrow and then I'll bring you more things."

"No need. Tomorrow, we will no longer be here. I need Taylor to get better and wake up so we can look for Eljida." Drake answered.

Emery looked at Roman but he just told her to drop the subject.

When they were gone, Saraya pulled out a chair and sat down next to Drake.

Her boy had grown so much. He was so different from what she remembered.

"Mom, tell me what happened there." Drake asked, never dropping Taylor's hand. His love for her was amazing.

Taking a deep breath, Saraya let out the words that bounded her throat. She told him how they thought the scientist wanted to help them; she told him how, at first, they were fifty and then reduced to twenties. She told him about the stress tests, the daily monitoring, the disgust and harshness of the guards. She told him about Taylor's arrival.

"When we saw her, we thought it was a trap. One chosen for them to get closer to us. But her face was hiding a dreadful fear. This girl was terrified of being there with us, in a closed room. But she never gave up. She was full of fear but out front it was as if nothing or no one could tackle her."

"That's my girl."

"But then they began studying her, and Taylor began to die slowly. Every day she would come to the room either unconscious or in such a bad shape she could barely move. Those humans were barbaric, not even protecting their own kind." Saraya concluded.

"They didn't see her as human. For them, she having marks made her an Atrian."

"But the marks were because of your bond." Saraya said softly.

Drake turned to her with wide eyes.

"Drake, there are certain myths that no one believes, but that, the bond one, we all want to believe in it. The world would be a better place if we all lived to find out soul mates. The one that completes us, that illuminates us in the dark days and that help us seeing things more clearly." She explained, squeezing his free hand.

"How am I going to explain this to her? She'll think I'm crazy."

"She already knows. I told her, but, yes, you need to explain it better to her. There are things humans can't understand."

Night was falling but Taylor didn't wake up. The fever didn't lower and Drake was beginning to despair.

"What do I do, mom?" He asked in a whisper.

Saraya gulped and squeezed her son's hand.

"Nothing."

This word. So small and so destructive.

Saraya rose and kissed her son's face, climbed the stone stairs till she disappeared from Drake's sight. Now was the time to leave Drake alone with Taylor. The next few hours would be crucial and it would say if Earth would go into a vicious war and condemned the humans to death or if the Earth had still a good chance of surviving.

Saraya shivered at the thought of what Taylor's death could do to Drake. Perhaps what was left of her son's humanity was lying there, on that old mattress, fighting not only for her life but for an entire planet.

Because if Taylor died, no one could stop Drake from revenge.

* * *

Night had fallen and only the fireplace lightened the dark cabin.

Drake's thoughts seemed a whirlwind. He didn't know what he would do or say to make Taylor wake up. His heart screamed in pain for his mate's suffering.

"Come on, Taylor, you're not one to be quiet." He whispered, kissing her palm, "You know, when I first saw you I thought you were one of those daddy's little girls, who want to rule everything and everyone and that makes a tantrum if they don't get what they want. That night, in the bathroom, I let the attraction guide us but I thought I was just another one of your whims. You wanted to take a ride with an Atrian and you did…" He shook his head, wiping the tears that streamed down his face. "How could I ever think that you were just a spoiled brat that never fought for anything and always had everything you wanted? You're so strong… You were always strong, and now it's not the time to give up. My mother told me how you stood up to the guards and never lowered your arms. So, come on, prove me she's right. Show me that perky person, that never admits losing. Wake up and show me you won't leave me…" his voice broke.

Drake didn't care he looked like a child crying. When you are about to lose what you love the most, is when you realize how fragile we really are.

He rose from the chair and lay down beside Taylor, wrapping her body with his arms and pulling her closer to him. His lips caressed Taylor's forehead, whispering pleadings for her to wake up. Gradually weariness stole his thoughts and speech, leaving the darkness to break upon him.

* * *

Soft touches woke him.

Slowly, very slowly, he opened his eyes and was faced by Taylor's green ones. _Was he dreaming?_

His hand came to life, rising and touching the blonde's pink skin in front of him. Taylor smiled and pressed her face in his palm.

"It's true…" he muttered making Taylor smile even more.

On impulse, Drake's hands grabbed Taylor's face and pulled her against his lips. Finally tasting her after all this time apart was like drinking water after a day walking in the desert. Their tongues played with each other in ardor and passion. Everything was fast, intense.

His hands went down Taylor's hips, pulling her over his lap. Slowly he ran over every contour, every curve in Taylor's body because Drake wanted to make sure she was there beside him, alive.

Taylor's hands tightened in Drake's head, pulling him closer to her body. He was all she needed to be happy right now.

Turning the bodies quickly, Drake took Taylor's hands with one of his, holding them over her head, while his other went through her body underneath the sweater.

A low moan broke free of Taylor's throat and she hugged his hips with her legs.

"Drake…" she called.

Drake didn't hear her, never stop kissing her neck and every inch of skin he uncovered.

"Drake… we have to stop… your mother…"

_His mother._

As much as Drake needed to be inside Taylor, they couldn't make love with his mother upstairs.

He took a deep breath and laid his head on her chest, hearing her heart beat wildly from their kisses.

Gently, Taylor made designs without nexus at his back, just hugging him silently.

Taylor didn't want to think about anything. She didn't want to speak and she knew they had a lot to talk about. She just wanted to stay there, lying down with Drake by her side, hugging her. Protecting her from any real or imaginary monster.

"Taylor…" she heard his voice near her ear.

"Hum." She replied, squeezing him in her arms.

"I love you." He said.

Three little words, yet so powerful. Three simple words that Taylor had heard so many times before. Three little words that warmed her heart and gave her courage to fight for their relationship.

She knew the world outside that cabin was a mess, but right now she just smiled.

She smiled because she was alive. She smiled because she was with Drake and foremost, she smile because she finally was happy, loved and free.

* * *

**What do you think? Don't forget to tell me in the reviews!**

**I want to thank you all so much for all your kind words. You are amazing and I can't thank you enough for the support you give me everyday!**

**As I said in the beginning, I'm really busy so I'll try to upload another chapter on the weekend, because it's when I have time to write, but if I can I'll update sooner, we'll see.**

**Oh, have you seen last night episode? I still haven't but in Tumblr it was said that there was no Draylor on the episode... **

**Anyway, until next time,**

**Take care, be happy and ship Draylor! :)**


End file.
